Angel of Mine
by Morgannae
Summary: KK-[COMPLETE] It's been years since his beloved Kaoru has passed and he's worked night and day trying to rid his mind of her; to rid himself of the endless pain. When he finally does, a series of events leads him back to his past. To what he's forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

March 19, 2006 A/N: This story has been long neglected (my apologies), and will someday be revised or merely replaced with a better version. **I have changed my penname from Angel MoMO to Morgannae** and have no yet changed any information regarding this change in my fanfic besides the first chapter. Please keep in mind that this is my fanfiction and that the name change does not imply plagiarism. I will seek to change this soon. Thank you, and happy reading.

Summary: Kenshin/Kaoru- It's been years since his beloved Kaoru has passed…. he's worked night and day trying to rid his mind of her; to rid himself of the endless pain. When he thought he finally did…a chain of events leads him to a situation where he thought he'd never be in again. A/U

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and any similarities to other fanfiction stories or movies etc. are just accidental and/or I liked the concept BUT I do not own those either.

Angel of Mine

By Morganna

_"Kenshin? What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing…it's just a little something"_

_"What? You're making no sense." _

_He looked into her questioning eyes._

_"Will you…" he stopped and paused. 'No… I have to check first…the time must be perfect.'_

_"What? Will I what?"_

_His prolonged silence ate through Kaoru's patience; he seemed to be in deep thought. _

_"Well… before I ask you that question, answer me this."_

_"Okay."_

_"How much do you love me?"_

_Kaoru's eye's widened. _

_"What kind of question is THAT Kenshin?"_

_"Well…… I wanna know…" He looked down and stared at his shoes shyly._

_She giggled and pulled him into a warm hug. _

_"YOU SILLY! Of course I love you Kenshin Himura, I love you more than anything. You know that!" _

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise… I promise my heart … my soul… my world. Is that good enough?"_

_Kenshin grinned for that was the answer he wanted to hear, 'perfect…' he thought. That's when he pulled away from her hug, showing a small burgundy velvet box. He knelt on one knee and opened the box, revealing a glistening diamond orb with two small opal cubes on each end; all resting on a small silver band._

_Kaoru's eyes darted across his face, trying to read his emotions and see if he was really going to do what she think he was._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"OH KENSHIN! I…" She clasped her hands together as she squealed with joy. Suddenly, her jovial face suddenly dropped as a thought crossed her mind, "I'd love to… but … oh Kenshin. We're still so young, we're only seventeen… its not even the legal age yet."_

_"Well yea... I know that but, I HAD to ask you before I forgot how much I love you."_

_"KENSHIN!"_

_He laughs, "Just kidding, I know we're still young Kaoru, but I can't remember a time where I've doubted our love. You are and always have been the Juliet of my dreams. You are the magnificent rose that makes the pain of the thorns seems like nothing. You are the light that guides me through the darkness. The soul mate I would've never thought I deserve. You are everything I live for; every breath I take is for you. I'd let millions of lives parish just to spare you a moments pain." He takes the ring out of the box and takes a hold of her left hand. "You are my angel, my heart, my soul. If we were too ever part… I wouldn't know what I'd do. But what I do know…is that with this ring," He places the ring on her finger, "I'll promise you my life, everything I am; I'll be the man of your dreams, your knight in shining armor. I'll promise you that even if one day I were to lose you, I will never forget my love for you," He pauses the final time, and kisses her hand softly, "That is why I'm asking you... my beloved Kaoru. Spend eternity by my side, and hope that death will never force us to part. Say you'll marry me Kaoru, and let me grant you the right to make me the happiest man alive."_

_Her words were almost inaudible through her tears, but he heard her; and that was enough to make his life worthwhile. "Yes, YES!… Of course I'll marry you Kenshin!"_

_3 months later……._

_Blood covered her body, his hands, the pavement…. the car. His life was over… the most important thing to him was slowly slipping away in arms, all because of an accident… and there was nothing he could do about it. _

_"KAORU! Oh please… please… don't leave me…please.."_

_"Kenshin… I.. I'm so… sorry.."_

_"Don't be… don't be Kaoru! Please just--"_

_"I'm…s…sorry Kenshin… that I couldn't make you the happiest man alive…."_

_Kenshin's eyes widened at what he heard, "NO! KAORU! YOU CAN'T…you can't leave me.. please… I...I… I love you." His blood boiled with anger and sorrow._

_She smiles, "I love you too… but, my time has come… we can't change what God as chosen.."_

_"God? GOD!" he could no longer hold back the hysterics, "Isn't GOD suppose to watch over us? Isn't GOD the one that sends angel's to comfort us… to make sure everything's okay! Where was GOD when we needed him!"_

_Kaoru smiled again, and brought her hand to his face, gently brushing away his tears…only to have more cascade down his face. _

_"Sometimes God has ways of doing things we don't understand… and sometimes we just have to accept them…."_

_"But…. Why? Why Kaoru? Why'd it have to be us…why couldn't He just let us be? Why couldn't He let us live happily ever after like the story says? Why--"_

_Kaoru brought her index finger to his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Shh…. It's alright…... it's alright."_

_"No…its not Kaoru," he whispered, "What… what am I going to do without you?"_

_"You'll be fine, I have faith in you… love will find a way to conquer all, remember?"_

_Kenshin's face scrunched up in sheer pain as the severity of the situation sank in, HIS Kaoru is being taken away from him; and he couldn't prevent it. Out in the distance sirens could be heard._

_"Please… please hold on Kaoru, they're coming! In no time you'll be in the emergency room. You'll be fine…" he desperately brought her into a warm embrace, "Don't leave me….. please."_

_He pulled back and gently pressed his forehead against hers, she smiled an all-knowing smile. _

_They both knew the ambulance wasn't going to make it in time. _

_"I won't… I'll always be with you Kenshin, I'll always be there when you need me."_

_"But I need you now, more than ever..."_

_She placed her hand on his heart, "Then here is where I'll stay…. That is," she paused, "Kenshin? Did you really mean that promise?"_

_"Of course I did Kaoru, you mean everything to me." _

_She smiled, "I know... but even with that promise I want you to remember that I don't want you to live in the past…move on…be happy."_

_"I can't Kaoru…I can't… how can I move on and be happy when I promised you everything that I am? You ARE my joy. I could never forget you…I promised--" He choked another sob._

_"You can Kenshin…I know you can…you have a long life ahead of you…live happily my love."_

_"I can't…I--" He shook with uncontrollable sobs. _

_"Kiss me Kenshin…please… this one last time." _

_Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled her close, never wanting to let go. Her soft lips with his… her breath against his cheek… her beautiful azure eyes…everything he loved about her... were now his last. He reluctantly pulled back, only to see her last genuine smile._

_"I love you…"_

_"I love you too, Kaoru..." _

_With that, her eyes fluttered shut, never to open again…and never to return the heart he'd so willingly given her those many years ago…_

Ten years later…. New York City, New York.

9:46 AM

The phone rings.

"Yea? Oh hey Sano… Uh-huh…okay. Bye."

It was a typical morning, just like any other one. I got out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, tied my hair up, got dressed, etcetra. I couldn't really bitch about it, but I wasn't exactly jumpin' for joy either. Actually… I can't remember the last time I _was_ jumpin' for joy. Anyway… Sano had called me to check if I was still meeting him at the coffee shop so I can meet this 'friend' of his. He's probably going to try and hook me up with her. Nothing new, nothing interesting… barely anything ever happens in this so-called existence of mine; well nothing GOOD. So why tell you about it? Maybe it's 'cause you might just be the only person that'd EVER be remotely interested in what I have to say.

It was the middle of winter, so it wasn't really a surprise that there'd be snow everywhere when I walked out of my apartment building… kids were running around throwing snowballs at each other. Laughing. Couples walked by hand in hand. Smiling. Families going about their daily strolls. Happily. Seemed like I was the only redheaded loner walking around. Pfft…oh well, life's a bitch then you die…that's just how it is.

There must be a reason I can't keep myself in a committed relationship…there must be a reason why I'm so withdrawn; so… miserable. I know there was a time I was happy… a time where life seemed to be at its best. The guffawing, the joking around, and the warm feeling of joy like a nice cup of hot cocoa during the winter blizzards; everything seemed so perfect, so in place. Yet, something happened…something so devastating that I _had_ to forget. I can't completely remember the reason behind it, but I DO remember the pain. The excruciating pain. Pain so intolerable, no physical torture could've surpassed it. All I knew was that I _had_ to forget… to forget the guilt…to forget the loss. I remember the therapies…the psychiatrists… the many nights I had to have Sano confiscate all the sharp objects I possessed. The pain, the guilt, the loss, the mental beatings I gave myself. I remember all these horrible things as if it were yesterday, yet the reason behind my behavior faded; leaving me with no memory of WHY I became the way I was. I spent all those years trying to forget… and now I spend my time alone trying to remember. Funny how the way the world is; you'd spend (what feels like) eternity trying to not live in the past and it'd still come back in some way to bite you in the ass. So that is how I became this pessimistic walking zombie, void of all genuine joy…and of course, love.

Time seemed to pass by so fast as I walked down the streets of Manhattan, crossing crosswalks, and stopping occasionally for the daily jackasses that _still_ haven't figured out what a red light means.

I was asked to fly to New York about four years ago due to my job. My boss, Seijuro Hiko, had insisted that I'd move to New York to help his business partner, Aoshi Shinomori, in the advertisement department of Hiko & Shinomori Inc.. My english had improved a lot over the years due to working with so many executives from the Americas, so Seijuro decided to send me to Aoshi's for a few months. Apparently I did very well while I was there and both of them agreed that I should move to New York permanently. Long story short, Sano came along to 'watch over me' and that's how the two of us came to live here.

Before I knew it, I was in front of the oh-so-loveable Sakura coffeehouse.

"YO! OVER HERE KEN!"

No doubt that was Sano's voice.

I looked over the crowd of people only to see the usual commodities. Most of the occupants were either smoking… choking on some sort of pastry…or were arguing over the stupidest topics like how many different kinds of coffee beans there _really_ are.

Other than that the Sakura coffeehouse was actually quite nice, there were stained-glass Tiffany lamps and bar stools… leather couches were scattered around various corners with a few tables covered with magazines such as Time, National Geographic, Us Weekly, along with some coffee-stained newspapers---

"KEN! OVER HERE!"

I look over, and what do y'know. There was rooster-boy with an arm wrapped around the shoulders of a not-so-rooster-like blonde.

"_Don't_ call me that Sano… you know very well that my name is Kenshin."

He grins, "Why…aren't we the hypocrite? Callin' me Sano when I can't call you Ken."

I felt like I was shooting daggers at him (I'm _positive_ I was doing more than glaring), but then again I had to restrain myself, for we had a guest.

"Hey calm down, I was only kidding. You know I'm Sano and always will be Sano." He turned toward the blonde next him.

"Jennika, meet Kenshin. Kenshin…Jennika."

She smiled, her greens eyes shone genuinely as she did so. Her hair was a dirty-blonde color with bright highlights, and only reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a burgundy sweater with the cuffs and collar of her white shirt showing, black cotton gloves, and khaki pants. She had a bronze tint to her skin, causing one (meaning me) to question her tanning habits.

"'Allo… it's a pleasha' ta meet you." She spoke with British accent, or at least I think she did…never really met anyone from Britain before.

"Uh…hi, nice to meet you too." We shook hands.

Sano motioned to get up as he drew his arm away from her, "Well…I think I'm gonna go get myself something to drink…. 'scuse me."

"So what am I supposed to do now?" I whispered to Sano as he walked past me… not trying to hide the fact that I'm pretty perturbed.

"What normal people do, talk to her Kenshin." He whispered, shoving me toward the empty seat beside her.

I naturally sat next to her, considering I couldn't really avoid it. Seconds ticked by uncomfortably, I stared at a spot on the floor a feet few ahead of me while she played with the tag of her tea bag. This wasn't getting us anywhere, so I finally broke the ice.

"So… Jennika, how'd you meet Sano?"

She looked at me… she seemed hopeful for something. Hopefully that something isn't me…I'm not one for relationships.

"Actually it's quite interesting on how we're still friends if you ask me… he was dating my bestfriend when we met… he's a very charming fellow… they fought a lot… then we …bla bla bla bla bla."

Well she didn't really trail off with 'bla-bla-blas', but that's what it sounded like after a while. I couldn't help but get distracted by how she was looking at me; the vibe she was giving was as if she wanted to get to know me better in a more love-related way… or something to that effect. Ugh…this love mumbo-jumbo really gets to you after a while. I mean I know she wouldn't want to be "just friends", and I don't want to be in a relationship…but then again I don't want to lead her on. Damn it Sano! "…'allo? Kenshin? You there?" I snapped out of it, apparently she had stopped talking.

"Uh…yea…sorry about that. I kind of got too involved in your story for a second."

She laughs.

I congratulated myself mentally.

"Why you're just a character aren't yea? I've never met anyone that was that interested in me at a first meeting before."

" Yea, well…I guess I'm not just anyone." She giggles again. Is she flirting?

Her eyes once again had that hopeful glint. I couldn't take it anymore, she seemed like such a sweet girl and I really didn't want to lead her on… I had to break it to her.

"Hey Jennika…I uh…need to tell you something."

"Yes?" There! Her eyes had that hope again…god, it's hard as it is.

"Well…the things is that I haven't been in a relationship in a long time, and I don't think I'm ready to start now. It's hard to explain why I have this strange…habit, but just know that it has absolutely nothing to do with you. I've just been like this for as long as I can remember. I honestly _do_ think you're a great girl and I'd love to be your friend, but I'm not ready to be in a committed relationship."

During my 'speech', her face dropped…and the hopeful glint disappeared. She looked so…rejected.

I sighed.

"Listen, It's seriously not you…It's me…" I paused realizing I was saying one of the most cliché and oldest excuses that really meant the opposite of what you said. Shit.

"Seriously, I have this fear of commitment…I can't help it. Even ask Sano, I've been this way forever. Just please don't take this in a offensive and personal way."

Finally she smiles. Then she laughs.

"Wow… you _are_ a character."

Okay…now I'm confused.

"You're just so genuine, and honest…" she paused and actually looked thankful, "Thank you… I really appreciate you for telling me the truth, can't tell you how many guys I've met that are too much of a coward to tell a girl that."

I grinned…Hey, this chick isn't so bad.

At the exact moment… my pager beeps. Perfect! I can get out of this mess without having to make up an excuse. And if my day couldn't get any better, it did; Sano came back with his drink.

"Well… I guess I'll be going. I have some business to tend to."

"But.. y--" I cut him off, there was NO WAY Sano was going to try and talk me into to staying.

"NO… actually I really should be going," I looked at Jennika and smiled, "Nice to have met you and Sano…" I turned to Sano giving him the best where-the-hell-do-you-come-up-with-this-shit look I could muster up, "I'll talk to you later."

With that… I got up and left Sakura's. Although I wasn't exactly sure why Seijuro was sending me a page on my week off, after that encounter I knew nothing could succeed it.

How wrong was I……

Sano watched his redheaded friend walk out of the coffeehouse. He sighed.

"Sorry about that Jen, he's…" but before he could finish she held up her hand to stop him.

"It's quite alright Sano. He told me he's not ready for a relationship, I respect that."

Sano swore under his breath… 'Damn it Kenshin, can't you just get that stick out of your ass and move on? I'm tired of you constantly moping.' Jennika noticed his act of frustration.

"It's really quite alright Sano…I understand…please don't be cross with him."

He chugged down the rest of his coffee and placed it on the table next to him; he then turned to face Jennika.

"No seriously Jen, I'm sorry… I should've known he would've acted the way he did. It's just…he's been through a lot."

Curiosity struck Jennika and was about to ask what caused Kenshin's actions, when she decided against it. She just nodded.

Jennika had become such a good friend to Sano over the years, even when he would do the _stupidest_ shit (involving alcohol) and piss off his ex, Megumi, who had eventually ending the relationship. Sometimes he wondered if she thought of him as more than a friend, but that thought was immediately thrown out the window after she met her ex, Akira Kiyosato, and dated him for two years. Sano had never seen her so happy…that is until she found out Akira cheated on her with this woman named Tomoe. She was so devastated, and along with dealing with Kenshin's depression problem…Sano couldn't help but think that he should at least attempt in setting the two together on a date. Obviously, it didn't go too well as always; and although he loved Kenshin as a brother, he couldn't let Jennika go not knowing why Kenshin had turned her down like that. She deserved to know, Sano trusted her…and although it was a pretty sad and personal story, Sano knew she wouldn't even hurt a fly let alone blab it to anyone.

Jennika watched his face as he was in deep thought…not really caring about the awkward silence between the two. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance, making her jump a little at the sudden sound of his voice.

"You see the thing is…Well…."

"Sano… if you're going to explain Kenshin's actions…I've already told you I'm quite alright with it. I understand--"

"No!" He broke in, "You're a great person…and although Kenshin is close to me, so are you… and you deserve to know why he did what he did, why he lied to you about his so-called 'commitment-phobia'."

Jennika was in shock, 'Kenshin seemed so sincere…I would've never thought he'd lie. Well then again, I can't say I'm not naïve.'

"He _lied_? So he really didn't have a problem with relationships and dating?" She was hurt.

Sano realized his mistake, "Well yes and no. He doesn't really have a medical definition of 'commitment-phobia', but I can understand why he summarized it that way." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "As you know…both Kenshin and I were born in and grew up in Japan. Well, about 14 years ago Kenshin met this first and only love, Kaoru Kamiya, in Tokyo at the first day of our Middle school. From the way he described it…it was like love at first sight. They got along great, and after two years, when they were fifteen…they were inseparable. Always at the movies together, laughing together, playing cards together, joking around together, they did everything _together_."

Jennika was pulled into this love story…. 'He had a young love…'

"Another two years passed, and I remember him telling me that he was going to propose to her…I thought he was crazy, but aren't we all when we're in love? So one cool summer's eve, he took her to the park, and had set up a nice picnic. I'm not one to remember all the details, but with his excitement, who could forget? He told me he took her for a short stroll and had poured his heart out to her… in return she promised him her heart, her soul…etcetra. Before we knew it…those two were engaged at seventeen."

He sighed…for this was the part that wasn't so excited in reliving.

"Three months later, the world seemed to end for Kenshin. It was a nice chilly winter morning, both of them were shopping in Kyoto, they seemed to be at the top of the world; everything couldn't have been better. Unfortunately their utopia was broken, for when the two of them started to cross the street toward a nearby café a drunk driver was speeding down towards them…not see them or the red light until the very last second. He swerved, missing Kenshin…but hitting Kaoru, and smashed into a streetlight…killing him instantly. Kaoru's death devastated Kenshin…and weeks after the accident he seemed to have gone insane. Constantly repeating 'I can't…I promised…I promised…' under his breath. Everyone was worried…including me… so his friends and I pulled together as much money as we had and sent him to therapy sessions, the psychiatric ward, and anything else we could think of. I, myself, had busted my ass to help him forget…. throwing away everything he owned that would remind him of her. He was pretty pissed at me for that…but he got over it, as he did with everything else. Eventually he forgot. I know he could never forget the pain he endured, but through all the therapies he had, it is believed that he had forgotten the reason _why_ he became as insane as he did. Ten years passed and love became, and still is, a foreign emotion to him, thus proving why he isolated himself away from you as soon as he could. I tried many times to get him back into a relationship, back into _feeling,_…instead of his occasional one-night stands. Obviously…it hasn't worked." He sighs, " It's sad that the human mind can be so stubborn when it wants to be."

Sano paused and looked up at Jennika, and the fact that she was crying startled him a little bit. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. She sniffled.

"But…what about his parents? Didn't they care about how he was acting?"

Sano snorted. 'Yea…riiight..'

"Kenshin's dad had signed him up for adoption after finding out his mother had had an affair with a another man, thus not wanting to accept Kenshin as part of the family. He stayed with a foster family, that is until they had to move of the country when he was five…sending Kenshin into a lifetime of many foster families and other pointless 'homes'. Kaoru was the first person that made him feel wanted, loved…and he lost her. Some say it's fate, but I don't believe in that. Because if that was decided before hand…then fate must have a pretty fucked up way of doing things."

Jennika nodded, understanding why Sano felt the way he did and why Kenshin acted in the way he did.

"So it really isn't you Jen, he's just been through a lot. I could tell he thought you were a sweet girl, maybe you two could be friends."

She smiles, "Yea…maybe. Thank you though, for caring."

"No problem Jen. Now," He picks up his jacket from the other seat, "How about we take you home? I'm pretty sure there must be some shoe sale or something you're dying to get ready for."

Jennika laughs.

"Alright… let's go Sano…but.."

Sano stops and looks at her.

"You're coming with me."

"WHAT? Why! Jen! You know I'm not one for shopping!"

"Oh Bullocks! Don't give me that! I know you like it… don't lie… Besides, there must be _something_ that'll look good on you, and I'm taking you shopping to find it."

"Fine…" He agreed… then realizing the hidden meaning, "Wait…. HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughs, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Before he could protest, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of Sakura's, toward the subway. "Oh c'mon Sano! It'll be fun!"

By 2:05 PM, the two partners in crime, Rooster-boy and Blondie, found their way to the mall, and tore up every store in trying to find _something_ that'd look good on Sanosuke. (A/N: Hahaha..)

Not too far from Sakura's I found a pay phone. I took out my pager and dialed in the number.

Rrrrring……..Rrrrriiing…. Rrrrriiing…….

Rrrii--- "Hello?"

"You paged?"

"I did? Oh yes, oh yes, that's right…I did."

I understand that Seijuro was a very busy guy, but his age and chronic forgetfulness makes me wonder if he's going senile.

"Well Kenshin, I just got a call from your old friend Soujiro. Apparently he needs you to fly back to Japan immediately…"

Soujiro? Man…It's been awhile since I last saw him. The three of us were the closest friends in school, but after both Sano and I moved to the States we rarely ever talked. So why would Soujiro be calling me now?

"Did he say why?"

"He said it was personal business…and that you _need _to get back to Tokyo." He emphasized the need… what the hell happened?

"Uh… ok Seijuro…thanx."

"No problem Kenshin, Oh by the way…Soujiro said he already purchased tickets for you to fly back tomorrow morning. The information has been sent through your fax."

"Why did he do that? I'm capable enough of buying my own tickets."

"Don't ask me, I'm just telling you what he told me…maybe he didn't want you to use the excuse of not having tickets or money. Anyway, I've got to go back to the meeting…I can't spend all day talking to you kid. Have fun in Tokyo and I'll see you two weeks from now."

"TWO WEEKS? Why am I gone so---?"

Before he could even hear the rest of my question, let alone answer, he hung up.

I slammed the phone back onto the receiver, not really caring about my public display of anger…after all; this is New York City. I really didn't want to go back to Japan…I've left so many friends and memories back there, who knows what kind of trauma I'll get by going back. Regardless of the fact that both Soujiro and I have grown apart, he was still my friend, and I'll help him in his time of need even if it means flying back to Japan and going through another dose of insanity.

After I completed a few of my daily errands for Seijuro, I decided to stop by Central Park to calm my nerves. All the 'What Ifs' that had built up during the day were really causing me to lose my cool. Kenshin Himura can _never_ lose his cool; that'd just defeat my whole purpose of being a cranky-pessimistic-jerk.

The clock read 7:04 PM when I finally decided to 'face the music' and come home. I had tossed my jacket on the couch as I made my way across the living room towards the dreaded fax-machine. I braced myself for the worst as I picked up the stack of paper and flipped through the pages. Then realizing there was nothing printed on the papers besides the time of my flight, what time I was landing, who was picking me up, where I was staying at, and other little tidbits of information I wasn't remotely interested in, I let out a sigh of relief and headed for the bathroom. After the day I had, I deserved a long hot shower.

Then the phone rings.

"_WHAT_?"

"Whoa…clam down Kenshin,"

It was Sano…. again.

I sighed, "Make it quick Sano…this conversation is cutting into my time."

"Oh c'mon! Don't be such a downer! Anyway…I just wanted to ask you why you didn't even make an effort with Jennika? She's a great girl an--"

"Sano…You know very well why…"

"Yea yea, I know, but don't you think it's time to move on? You guys could at least be friends. You need to get out into the world, meet new faces."

"Sano…I'm not in the mood to talk about it okay? If it's alright with you, I was just about to go and take a shower. I've got to catch an early flight tomorrow."

"A flight? Where you going? And why wasn't I informed about it?"

"First off I'm an twenty-seven year old adult, I don't need a baby-sitter; and second off, Souijiro had called Seijuro because he couldn't get a hold of me, apparently he bought me tickets to fly back to Japan---"

That seemed to piss Sano off…or shock him. One of the two.

"WHAT! WHY? WHY WOULD HE SEND YOU BACK T--"

"Calm down Sano! I'm not sure why…he said it was urgent and I had to fly back immediately. It didn't say anything about what the 'urgent' business was in the fax he sent me. All I know is that I have to go back."

For some reason this news pushed Sano even more over the edge.

"YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T GO BACK TO JAPAN! ESPECIALLY NOT NOW! DON'T LISTEN TO SOUJIRO!"

Okay, this kind of freaked me out. I mean Sano has had his share of emotional outbreaks…he was a very outspoken guy after all, but this was just out of character.

"WHOA! Sano, you okay man? Is there something I should know about?"

There was a pause…it seemed like he was hesitating. But why would he hesitate? It's not like I'm going to Antarctica to train penguins or anything.

"N…No…. It's nothing…. it's fine. J…just take care of yourself, alright buddy?"

He was keeping something from me, I just know it.

"You sure? You sure there isn't anything I should know? Because if there is--"

"No…It's nothing… it's fine… just have fun and take care of yourself."

And he hung up.

Geez, that was a _great_ close to a _great_ day….uh-huh...it sure was. After the estranged phone call from Sano, I didn't want to spend another second in that room. I immediately walked into my bathroom, and took the longest, hottest, shower I could. I could tell there was going to be a lot of surprises ahead of me.

A LOT of surprises indeed.

"No…It's nothing… it's fine… just have fun and take care of yourself."

Sano had hung up the phone hastefully. His worst fear has just become reality…. It was January 4th, a week and a half before the tenth anniversary of Kaoru's death, and Kenshin was going back to Japan. Soujiro had called him back, breaking the vow the two of them had made those many years ago. That moron, what the fuck does he think he's doing by calling him back?

"Sano? Is everything alright?"

Sano turned around to face Jennika. She was holding two cups of tea, and the look on her face held obvious concern. He had to admit his hostility in screaming into the phone didn't really help either.

After their little 'adventure' at the mall, Jennika had insisted that she'd take Sano back to her place for some tea. She just _had_ to repay him for surviving through the day with her; and of course, being Sano, he couldn't turn down free food.

"I'm fine Jen. But umm…" He turned toward the couch, grabbing his coat. "I'm sorry I can stay…Something just came up and I have to go."

"Oh…" Jennika placed the cups down on the table as he made his way toward the door, "Alright… well…I hope everything is going well with you." She smiled.

"Yea," He smiled back, "Me too." And he closes the door.

"10:56…Damn it Soujiro. It's too fucking late to have to worry about this kind of shit…" Sano had made it home a half an hour after his stay at Jennika's, and he was already digging through his book shelves, in search for phone book that had Soujiro's number.

"AH-HA! Got it!" Sano ran to his phone and began to dial rapidly.

There was a pause as Sano waited for someone to answer.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Soujiro?"

"Yes? May I ask who this is?"

"Oh c'mon….please tell me you haven't forgotten the voice of the oh-so-memorable Sanosuke Sagara."

"SANO? Wha…What is it? You're not usually one to call people on a Saturday morning…considering you're usually hung-over."

"There IS a time difference Soujiro….This is long distance so I'll get to the point. What the hell are you doing calling Kenshin and sending him back to Japan? And how did you get his fax number?Don't you remember our vow? Our promise!"

"I have my ways. Of course I didn't forget Sano…But you don't understand what's happened--"

"WHAT IS THERE TO KNOW SOUJIRO? DO YOU WANT KENSHIN TO GO INSANE LIKE HE DID?"

"Sano….listen to me for one second and hold your tongue for once!" That shut Sano up….Soujiro isn't one to yell.

"Remember what happened? With…Kaoru…."

"Yea.."

"Well…strange things have been happening…and they all seem to be occurring around the cemetery…around her grave."

"Like what…?"

"Strange markings appear on tombstones and then disappear the next day…music plays from out of nowhere in the middle of night."

"So? It's a cemetery….it's its job to be haunted."

"But…all the marks lead to Kaoru's grave…. Every night it'd be found starting at one end of the cemetery…but it'd always lead to her grave. The music plays… and gets louder and louder as you walk toward her tombstone. She's desperate Sano…she wants Kenshin to know…"

"But he can't… he can't Soujiro…"

"He needs too… she knows he's ready…and when she knows… we know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive… and besides Sano…we may not know the whole story…we may only be a small speck in the whole picture. It's time Sano."

"You're right… Damn it. You're always right." He sighed, "You take good care of him Soujiro."

" I will."

"Alright… well I'm gonna go. Call me as soon as anything happens okay?"

"Okay.. I will Sano…Ja!"

"Ja."

In the silence of Sano's apartment, the sound of a phone being placed on a receiver could be heard.

_"Now boarding Flight 764 to Tokyo, Japan.."_

I wish I could stop the constant fluttering of the butterflies in my stomach.

"Alright Kenshin, this is it. No turning back now." I grabbed my bags and walked toward the gate. Everyone around me seemed to going on a business trip, visiting family, or gong on a vacation. But me…I was going to my past. To my nightmares.

To what I've forgotten…

A/N: Wow… that was longer than I initially planned lol. Hopefully it wasn't too bad was it? Well… REVIEW! momo


	2. Chapter 2

****

READ! A/N: awww.. I got nice reviews ^_^ Makes me happy…. well here's the next installment! I have to say I've never been to Japan, let alone the airport…so just bare with me…I'm trying to make things as believable as I can! **Another thing** **is** that Kenshin HAS his scar, and that if you guys are a little confused about my tenses…Sorry! I did that on purpose. Kenshin is telling the story in his point of view so that'll kind of seem to be in a past tense…but the things in present tense are what he's feeling at that moment as it's happening. Not too confusing? Get it? Got it? Good! Oh…and Soujiro is still that sweet smiling brunette we've all grown to love, but just keep in mind he _has_ become pretty normal over ten years, so he does have his frowning, serious, sarcastic….well… moments…you get my point! haha ENJOY! And REVIEW! ^_^

Angel of Mine

Chapter 2

Ang3l MoMo

Previously on A.O.M: 

__

"Now boarding Flight 764 to Tokyo, Japan.."

I wish I could stop the constant fluttering of the butterflies in my stomach.

"Alright Kenshin, this is it. No turning back now." I grabbed my bags and walked toward the gate. Everyone around me seemed to be going on a business trip, visiting family, or going on a vacation. But me…I was going to my past. To my nightmares. 

To what I've forgotten…

***************

I walked out of the plane, completely sore and exhausted. You'd think I'd be used to sitting in one seat for hours on end, considering I'm a businessman, but not in a cramped place like a plane…especially when there were little kids kicking the back of your seat and babies crying for the whole twelve, or so, hours. Already I could feel the jet lag kicking in, usually it'd be about nine in evening right now…but instead it's only morning here. At first I felt a strange déjà vu, uncomfortable and awkward; so as an effort to shake this off, I went to the nearest restroom.

I walked in, and made my way to the sink, leaving my bags next to me on the floor. I looked in the mirror. God…I looked like shit. I poked and prodded the bags under my eyes, my tousled hair, pale skin, and chapped lips…I looked more like thirty-seven than twenty-seven. 

Disgusting. 

Without hesitation, I turned on the faucet and splashed lukewarm water on my face in hopes of freeing myself from the awful 'thing' I called my complexion. The water seemed to wake me up and bring back the look of the man I learned to love. The ever so sexy Kenshin Himura. [A/N: Yea, he's been through shit…but being Kenshin, could he _not_ be conceited? 'Course not. haha] 

I dried my face with a small towel I had in one of my carry-on bags, and walked out of the restroom. Feeling much better, I decided to go look for Soujiro. Considering he was no where in sight, I had concluded that he was either late or was waiting at another location in the airport. Then remembering that the ever-so-punctual Soujiro was never late, I narrowed it down to that he must be waiting at another location. 

I read the signs that hung above me. 

"Okay…Baggage claim is over there…phones are over there…and restaurants are over there…" I thought aloud. 

"Hmm…Baggage claim sounds good…that usually leads to the exit." I started to walk within the crowd when suddenly… the strangest thing happened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman with long raven-hair tied up in a ponytail walked past me. This tugged at my heart for some reason, and caused me to look. But when I turned toward where I thought she went…there wasn't a woman of that sort anywhere. 

"Great Himura…You haven't even been here for 10 minutes and you're already hallucinating." I mumbled to myself. 

I started to follow the crowd toward the baggage claim…when suddenly, in the sea of heads, I saw her again. The woman with the raven-haired ponytail had her back toward me. I stared, as much as I tried I couldn't tear my eyes away…

Dammit what's wrong with me?

As if realizing I was gaping at her, she turned her head—

My eyes widened… my heart dropped to my stomach…my body suddenly felt a hundred times heavier, and I froze. People bumped into me as I stopped, but I paid no attention.

Those azure eyes…those beautiful azure eyes…It triggered a memory, a memory of…. Love?

She to singled me out of the crowd effortlessly and smiled at me, then she turned back around, and started to run. On instinct, I dropped my bags and shoved my way through the crowd…trying to catch up to her. I ran as fast as I could…. turning corners, jumping over bags and shoving more people, they would yell profanities at me from all sorts of languages….but I didn't care, I couldn't lose this mystery woman. 

I was inching closer and closer as I felt my calves burn, she was only half way across the hall…but the distance was enough to make me charge faster.

'Idiot… you left your bags in the middle of the crowd in this huge airport and you're running further and further away from the baggage claim.' My mind would scream at me, but my heart always won, as my speed stayed constant… I had to catch up to her.

I turned another corner, only to bump into someone. 

"Omph!" Anger boiled within me as I stopped and looked at the person before me…Who the hell is this and WHY was he or she blocking my way?!

"Kenshin?"

"S…Soujiro??" It was him, Soujiro…the bright-eyed brunette whose smile never faltered. This sudden does of familiarity seemed so out of place…that is until I snapped back to reality.

"Ohayou Kenshin!… What are you doing running around the airport?" He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"I …uh…I uh….I was…" I scratched the back of my head trying to find a decent excuse. Then, remembering the woman, I craned my neck to look behind him. 

She was gone…wait a second…that was the gate I walked out of! Had I been running in circles? Wait…But isn't………

"Wait… Soujiro? Does this airport have hallways built to have a tunnel-like connection or….uh…yea?" _GREAT_ way of saying Hi Kenshin. -_-

"What are you talking about Kenshin?" He looked at me as if I had a terminal illness.

"Well... what I mean is…Is this airport built in some sort of circular shape or structure? Do the halls connect?" I screamed at myself mentally, here's this guy I haven't seen in ten years, and yet, instead of starting a nice conversation like "HEY! Long time no see… how are you?"…I ask him an idiotic and random question. 

"Uh…not this building. The hallways don't connect so you can't make it back to your original location unless you walk back the way you came from, take the elevator, escalator…or other means of transportation."

Then how did I……?

"Anyway, sorry about being late Kenshin, I got caught up in a few things. But umm… why were you running in the airport?"

Shit…I was hoping he forgot.

"I uh…I was uh…… well I was looking for the bathroom and I ended up walking toward the baggage claim…and since I knew you're not usually one to be late, I ran back so you wouldn't have to wait long."

Phew…that was close. Good excuse.

Soujiro laughed, which made me a little confused.

"Wow, that's got to be one of the best excuses I've ever heard from you Kenshin."

"Huh?" 

"Oh come on Kenshin. Everyone knows that at this time of the day the airport is jam-packed, and considering they all walk toward the baggage claim…running back against the stampede of a crowd would be like suicide." He chuckled, "Nice try bud…try to think of a better excuse next time. Anyway…let's go get your bags and…"

…-_-…

"Oh uh… my bags, I kind of…..lost them." What the fuck is going on here? If it isn't possible for me to run in circles…then how did I get back? And how did that woman lead me back here? Where the hell did she go?!! 

Soujiro sighed.

Yup, it's official. Japan is definitely _not_ my favorite place.

"Geez Kenshin… you've been here for how long and you're already losing things? Oh well, I'm just be glad you didn't get lost, we've got a lot of things to do today and if I had to leave and look for you we'd be behind 'schedule'."

"Yea…sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it, you've had a long flight. Now how about we get going?"

We started walking with the 'flow' of the crowd toward the baggage claim and then to the exit. I scanned the crowd to see if I could find my bags…which I couldn't. I'm sure they've found a good home…well, I hope they did. Anything better than to have them trampled by this 'stampede'.

"Hey..Soujiro, y'think we could go buy some supplies?"

"Oh yea, of course, we were going to do that anyway…after all you DID lose your bags." Thanks…he just HAD to rub it in.

We finally made it out of the crowd. I followed Soujiro's lead since I had absolutely no idea where we were going, after a while I kind of figured we were heading toward the airport shuttles. 

We got on the shuttle, and it took us out of the airport and toward the streets of Tokyo. It stopped at one of the stops, and both of us got out. In a way, even though everything that's happened so far sucks, it felt nice to be back…the smell, the sounds, the feeling of it all, everything felt so homey. 

"So where are we heading to now?"

"The subway."

"Oh…right." It's funny how you can feel so stupid in the most normal situations.

****************

The day went quite well…we went on the subway, stopped at a shopping center and I bought the typical essentials, like clothes…. For I definitely wouldn't want to reek after wearing the same thing for two weeks, considering I couldn't exactly go naked all over Japan. [A/N: Although we'd like that, right girls? ^_~ lol] That took up a couple hours, and before I knew it, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. I was starving by then, which is good since the reliable ol' Soujiro introduced me to this new restaurant down the block from the shopping center. The Akebeko. It was owned by a very nice lady, Tae, who had gone completely out of her way to make us feel comfortable. I had ordered some sushi, udon, and sashimi, while Soujiro ordered some vegetable tempura and miso soup. Although the meal was pretty simple compared to what I'd usually eat, it was absolutely delicious. Being that it was such good Japanese food, I devoured everything on instinct. 

By the time the day was through, I could tell Soujiro's patience was wearing thin due to my constant nagging and questions on what the "urgent business" was; which he had, of course, ignored and, or, would change the subject to avoid it.

"Oh, would you look at the time. How about we drop your stuff off at the hotel, and then you could come to my place and we'll 'talk'. Sound good?"

"Yea…that sounds fine."

I was staying at the Tachikawa Hotel, it wasn't a four star hotel, but it wasn't pure shit either. It did its job. My room was pretty roomy; a wall separated the bed portion of the room from the lounging area, where it had the TV. I mean, of course there was an opening for me to walk to and from…but I had to make my point that it wasn't just any hotel room…it had met _my_ standards. The bed was centered in the middle with the headboard against the wall…the window was at the bed's left. Everything was decorated in light warm colors; white with tan, maroon, and creme.

When we arrived at my hotel, I ran up to my room, dropped my stuff off, and came back out. 

Soujiro didn't live to far from the hotel, so we just walked the whole way. At first I got worried as I saw a few young teenage girls walked past me… it was getting dark after all; but then realizing I was in Japan, not downtown New York City… I brushed it off.

In ten minutes time, we were at his place. It was as I predicted… his apartment was very well kept. His TV, stereo, books, _everything_ were placed in a very organized manner. The few shirts and jackets that seemed to have been 'thrown' on a chair in the corner of the room even looked planned out, as if it was designated that spot. If I had to use Sano's apartment as the definition of a guy's apartment, I would've thought Soujiro had his mom stay with him. 

"Here we are, make yourself at home while I go put my things away." I nodded and waited for him to leave the room before I took my shoes off and moved over to his living room sofa.

I scanned my eyes across the walls of his apartment. On the far corner of the room I could see ancient Japanese swords hanging neatly. They were all organized from color, size, and metals they were made from; he must collect them. I remember being sparring partners with Soujiro when we were younger. The both of us loved the art very much; it was an outlet for frustration and anger. Although it's obvious he still holds the interest, I longer do…I had long forgotten why I did, but I have a hunch that it had something to do with my strange spur of insanity ten years ago.

"If you'd like Kenshin, go fetch yourself something to drink, don't wait up for me." He yelled from the hallway, which, of course, must lead to the bathroom and bedroom.

"No that's okay, I'm fine thanks."

I continued to satisfy my curiosity as I ran my eyes over to an area across from the TV…he had a fish tank. 

Since when did Soujiro like fish? 

Clownfish, crustaceans, and other various aquatic creatures swam about aloofly, their beautifully colored scales shining brightly as the fluorescent light beamed down. Suddenly I heard a soft rustling sound in the seat across from me. Soujiro had returned from his room and was comfortably dressed in a white Tommy Hilfiger shirt, along with a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Nice place you got here."

He and scratched the back of his head shyly. 

"Yea…umm…thanks. Hey uh… sorry that you couldn't stay with me. It's just that I only have one bedroom and I figured you'd be bored out of your mind staying locked in all the time since I don't have a spare key." His face was bright red as it was obvious he was embarrassed.

I chuckled.

"Hey…don't worry about it! I understand you're a busy man…No offense taken what-so-ever." He smiled.

We both paused, and going by the look on his face, I could tell both of us were uncomfortable on where to start a conversation.

"Uhh… well as you know Kenshin, I've asked for you to come back to Japan for some urgent business…"

All right… we're getting down to business. It was finally time to get my questions answered.

"But… unfortunately I must ask you a question before I could even begin to start explaining everything."

I frowned. Why was he stalling? Oh well… whatever. I'm really tired of all this anticipation.

He leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his thighs, his hands clasped. I don't think I've ever seen Soujiro this serious, it was kind of unnerving. 

"Ten years ago, something happened that traumatized you. It caused you to go insane. Do you remember what that _something_ was? Do you have any memory of what happened to you?"

I paused, a little taken back at how direct he was. I felt a little offended at how personal the question was as it started to bring back horrendous memories of my therapies and other related nightmares. Then I remembered, Soujiro and Sano were with me the whole time…they never left my side.

"N…No… I don't. I can only remember the therapies, my doctors…the cold white rooms. I…" It was hard not to stumble over my words…everything was just so awful, "I remember all of those. But I don't remember what I talked about with my doctors, or why I became as traumatized as I did. It was as if it was erased from my mind…"

I paused, not wanting to continue.

Even after I stopped talking, Soujiro continued to watch me thoughtfully…as if to try and comfort me without words. To try and empathize. About fifteen-seconds passed before he finally sighed and got up. I didn't actually see him leave, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye, but I knew he had gone back into his room. I could vaguely hear paper tearing and being scrunched up into balls. Then he walked back, but instead of walking back to his chair like I had hoped, he stopped in front of me and stuck a book in front my face…blocking the spot of on floor I had been starting at. 

It was a small brown leather-bound journal; I could tell it was old by its torn corners and yellow pages. I carefully took the book from Soujiro's grasp and he made his way back to his chair. 

I know this may sound weird…but I felt a strange connection with this book. The way it fit in my hands…the feeling of the soft leather against my skin. It felt like it belonged to me…or something like that.

After a few moments I finally made I eye contact with Soujiro. 

"What is this?" What am I supposed to do with it? Use it when the table at the coffeehouse gets wobbly and unstable?

"It's a diary Kenshin."

"Well I kind of figured, but what am I supposed to with it? And what does this have anything to do with your 'urgent business'?"

He sighed.

"The diary is to help answer your questions." 

"What? Now you're assigning me homework to read?"

Soujiro stayed silent, he seemed to be trying to internalize everything…he was hiding something from me again.

"You flew me all the way back here…to a place I never wanted to return too… and now you give me this….this DIARY to read? Who do you think I am? A guy that needs time to kill because he has a pointless job and has nothing else to do?!" I couldn't stop my rising voice, I was tired of the fact that everyone seemed to know what was going on and I didn't. It made me feel alienated. I'm not some ant you could put under a glass and see how long it'll take before my ass lit on fire. No…Kenshin Himura is not someone you can walk all over. Not now, not ever.

"Is that what I am to you?! Someone you could fly back to Japan to harass and scare shitless with all this 'urgent business' crap?! IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL THAT BULLSHIT THOSE MANY YEARS AGO? IS THIS SOME GAME TO YOU?!" I stood up…gripping the sofa until my knuckles turn white.

"Kenshin calm down…It's not--" He tried to explain.

"CALM DOWN?? _CALM DOWN_?!!"

I thrust a finger violently at him.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DON'T YOU _DARE_ TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T OR CANNOT DO!! DON'T YOU _DARE_…" I choked and paused as I felt something wet trickle down my cheek. Ashamed and overcome by anger…I turned around.

I sighed, trying to contain my anger as clenched my fists.

"Don't you _dare_ try and tell me to calm down when you didn't have to endure what I went through. Don't say you understand…when you don't." I hissed coldly. 

I stiffly walked toward the door with the diary in my hand.

"Don't you _dare_ try and empathize with me unless you know what it's like to forget something so important that it starts to tear at your heart." I opened the door and looked at Soujiro's shocked face with pure hurt and anger.

"Something _so_ important you know you shouldn't have forgotten…Something you know is missing… Something you _know_ is gone forever…and that nothing can ever replace it." I walked out and slammed the door.

Leaving Soujiro…still sitting on the same leather seat….completely speechless.

******************

Rrriiiing….. Rrriiiing…

In the light of dawn that barely shone through the curtains of the window, a rooster-boy could be heard moaning incoherent swears under his breath as he reluctantly reached over to his bedside table; picking up the phone clumsily. 

Rrriii—"Yea?"

"Uh…Sanosuke-san?"

"Oh it's you Soujiro." Sanosuke brought himself up onto one elbow and rubbed his face lazily as if trying to rub away the exhaustion.

He yawns.

"What do you want?"

Soujiro ignored his question.

"Were…were you _sleeping_?" He asked almost disbelievingly.

"I **_was_**. Apparently you've forgotten something called TIME DIFFERENCE." Sano paused and looked at his digital clock on the side of his bed. "AWW MAN! Soujiro! Couldn't you wait a few hours? It's seven in the morning!"

Quite frankly, Soujiro didn't think seven in the morning is that early…but then again it was a Saturday morning for Sano.

"Oh…Uhh…Sorry Sano…but it's just that Kenshin---"

"OH YEA! How'd it go?"

"Well---"

"Was he okay with the whole story? Y'know… the diary and stuff?"

"Well…Kind of, he---"

"What do you mean 'kind of'?! Is he okay? He's not traumatized again is he? 'Cause if he is I'll---"

"SANO! If you'd just shut up and let me finish you'd get the whole story!"

"Oh yea…sorry." Sano beeped to the cordless phone and rolled over to stare at the wall…not really caring about what Soujiro had to say. After all…they had a plan, and if Soujiro had followed it accordingly, there shouldn't be any problems.

"Well I didn't tell Kenshin the story about what happened…"

"WHAT? Why not?!" Sano was now sitting the side of the bed with his legs dangly over; eyes WIDE open.

"I couldn't Sano! He didn't remember anything about Kaoru…I couldn't tell him everything when we both know he's had severe problems with the whole situation. It would've been too risky."

"So then what did you do?"

"I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I tore out all the signatures at the end of each journal entry and tore out all the entries that mentioned or had anything to do with him. He mustn't know that it was Kaoru's diary… All he needs is the information... that's all."

Sano sighed. "Do you think that was okay? It won't effect anything since he's forgotten right?"

"I don't know Sano…all I know is that it was our job to give him the information Kaoru wanted us to when he was ready, and since the diary has all the information he needs…all we can do now is cross our fingers and hope for the best."

"Yea…" Sano sighed again, "So he's on his own now?"

"Yea… I guess so…"

"Well…Good luck… and if anything else happens just call me alright?"

"Alright, I will Sano."

"Ja."

"Ja."

A beep could be heard in the silence of the room as Sano hung up the phone. He sighed…trying to collect his thoughts…and fell back against his pillow in an effort to go back to sleep. 

He couldn't...Nor could he for the next few days. 

Something was going to happen… and he hoped it was for the better. Even if his gut didn't seem to think so…

**************

I had stormed out of Soujiro's apartment as an attempt to keep up my tight-knit façade of being the 'pessimistic-cold-tough guy'. By the time I arrived at my hotel room, my….tears?…were long gone and all that I could feel was confusion. I threw my jacket onto the small sofa that sat across the TV and made my way to the bed. I jumped face first onto the bed, landing with a 'flop'…and burying my face into the pillows. 

"Ugh…" I moaned to myself. Everything seemed to be a vague blur as I tried to justify why I had screamed at Soujiro. That sudden rush of emotion was so…unexpected. It's very unnerving once you realize you can't control yourself.

I rolled over onto my back to stare at the cream-colored ceiling. 

I sighed.

Why had I done that? I mean…yea, I've felt all those things I've said…like the fact that I know I've forgotten something so **_does_** tear at my heart. But I've never even thought these aloud, let alone scream at someone about them. So why start now? Who knows…And why had Soujiro looked at me like I was a psychiatric patient? I doubt that was the first time anyone has anyone raised their voice at him…

I lay there for who knows how long, before curiosity crossed my mind and I got up to fetch the leather-bound diary from my jacket. I fingered the torn edges and the minute gold letters on the cover. 

'When all is lost…. Confide.' 

Such a fitting title…yet kind of disturbing in its own weird way.

I wanted so much to read this diary, to find out what was 'confided'. But then again, a diary was a very personal thing. I argued with myself mentally.

…A peak wouldn't hurt… No, you can't! You'd be intruding on someone's personal thoughts…but then why did Soujiro give this to me? This book looks too old to be his, and besides, he wouldn't give it to me if he didn't want me to read it……But what if it isn't his? And he stole it or something? This could be someone's very personal thoughts…Soujiro doesn't steal! And the pages are torn, which Soujiro probably did. So why not take a look since he probably has?……Just because Soujiro has doesn't mean you can sink down to his level, he could've changed over the years and became a conniving-untrustworthy-theif! ….But then again………….

It wasn't long before my curiosity got the best of me and I flipped to the first page that wasn't torn out.

**__**

Saturday, August 26th, 6:35PM

Today was really great! It's been a few days since the engagement, and since Misao couldn't stand the excitement any longer, she woke me up at 8 AM over the phone, and took me shopping at my favorite mall; the Mitsuroka Shopping Center. We spent hours just trying on the many possible accessories I could use with my wedding dress (Even though I haven't even begun to look for one) and look for as many sales as we could. It was so much fun! Around noon, we decided to stop by at the nearby Internet Café…and whom did we run into? Aoshi and Saitou! Oh my god… you should've seen Misao's face turn beet red when I told her to go say Hi. Poor girl, it's so obvious she's head-over-heals in love with Aoshi…yet, his quiet and emotion-less face never seemed to show interest. Regardless, I dragged her with me to say Hi… (Anything then to have to sit and watch her drool over him, that never gets anyone anywhere). We ordered the usual Bubble/Bobba tea* and continued our little adventure through Tokyo since the weather, as usual, was still nice. All and all, it was a great day…Well, Sorry for the short entry today, but I've got to go and get ready. He's taking me out to dinner. ^_^ 

I finished the entry. It was obviously a teenage girl's diary…but she was engaged? The word He's stuck out at me for some reason; who was this guy? Although I really could care less about what a typical teenage girl's life was like, I couldn't help but want to read more. Why had her signature been torn out along with so many of the other pages? 

As usual, curiosity struck again, and I turned the page.

**__**

Thursday, September 14th, 9:45PM

Sorry for not writing for so long, I've been so busy and since not much has happened, I knew you could wait a little longer. But after today I knew I couldn't hold it off any longer. I had received the strangest news from Aunt Kira and Uncle Koichi. It was…overwhelming…I mean…... I was completely blown away by the sudden amount of information. You obviously have no idea what I'm talking about, so let me start from the beginning. 

I had arrived home from school just like any other weekday. But when I opened the front door and yelled out my usual greeting, telling Aunt Kira and Uncle Koichi that I was home; no one replied. I thought maybe both of them had decided to go to the grocery store since I ate all of the Pocky last night (Aunt Kira loves those too ^_^;). But as I took off my shoes and made my way to the living room, there they were, looking completely…nervous and guilty? This worried me… as you know, both Aunt Kira and Uncle Koichi were very calm people…they rarely ever looked nervous, guilty, or any other related emotion of unease. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. They both looked at each other as if hoping the other would answer my question. 

Aunt Kira turned back to me and said comfortingly, "Come my dear, come sit down." She gestured toward the seat across from her. I, being the obedient niece, sat accordingly. 

"What is it? What's wrong Auntie?" Both her and Uncle Koichi sighed, "We have something we need to tell you dear, and unfortunately the two of us have to admit, we were not completely honest on what happened to your parents." Aunt Kira said. 

I was confused…It wasn't like them to…lie? 

"Your mother and father did not have the 'picture-perfect' marriage like we portrayed. Now that you're old enough, we need to tell you…for now it's yours." I didn't know what they were talking about…what was mine? All these questions swarmed in my head. "As you know, the two of them wed at a very young age…both very unsure of what they wanted in life. Their marriage had an extremely bumpy start, but had seemed to improve after your birth." Uncle Koichi stated.

Aunt Kira continued where he left off, "Unfortunately, that did not last very long. The temporary moment of serenity collapsed as more conflicts erupted and they argued constantly as they realized how different their outlooks on life were. Your father was a swordsman of great skill, and had a more spiritual approach to life. That one should be happy in life rather than rich. Your mother, my sister, on the other hand… was much more materialistic. She felt your father could make so much more money as a computer technician then being a martial arts instructor, and that teaching their daughter, you, how to excel in the arts and become spiritually balanced…won't make you a successful business-women. Although they both wanted the best for you, the conflicts wouldn't end. So, eventually…your mother left." I couldn't believe my ears… my parent's hadn't died in a car accident in each other's arms. They hated each other. Aunt Kira continued, "Your mother couldn't take you with her since your father was the 'man' and provider of the house. So, instead, she took all her belongings and bought train and plane tickets for the small of town of Chito in Hokkaido Island*. Your father did the best he could in raising you, with the assistance of us that is. But before we knew it, he fell victim to pneumonia in one of the worst winters Japan had endured, and died shortly after. You were instantly placed under our care, since your mother left the judge felt she was incapable of raising you. A few years later, your mother wed again in Chito, to a man whose name we don't know. Like the first marriage, it didn't last long. A year passed before she was diagnosed with colon-cancer and passed away." She paused, taking out an old manila envelope and handed it to me. "This is the address of house your mother stayed in, it was stated in her will that she wanted to give you this when you are of age. And since both your uncle and I feel you are old enough to go to Hokkaido, we are now giving this to you…She had not sold the house…so it'll still be there. We've bought you plane and train tickets to Chito, you will be going the weekend after next…you must be strong and prepare for whatever she's left there for you. Alright?" 

I was in shock, but nonetheless I nodded, gave both Aunt Kira and Uncle Koichi a hug, and went up to my room to open the letter. When I did, it said 

167 Yukami St., Chito. 

So here I am, explaining the whole story to you. I can't really tell you how I'm feeling…besides overwhelmed, shocked, confused…and any other related synonym. I'll be taking you with me on the journey of course; I need you to vent my emotions and thoughts. But I'm sure hoping we'll be back before the twenty-second, that's the four year anniversary with him and I. Well, I think I'm going to call Misao before I go to bed. So as always…. Yours Truly…….

Once again…the 'Him' jumped out at me and the entry ended without a signature. This girl seemed to have an adventure ahead of her. 

So I sat on the sofa, completely absorbed into this girl's diary. There were only a couple more entries, where she would talk about how the people on the train and plane were like…how she missed 'Him'. Before I knew it…her diary ended without an entry on what the house was like. This drove me insane….not knowing. An incomplete story. The eerie connection I felt to this 'girl' made me feel like ripping my hair out in wanting to know what happened next.

Then, my curiosity got the _absolute_ best of me. She said her mother didn't sell the house, so it must still be there. 

I made up my mind and got my stuff ready for tomorrow…. I was going to talk to Soujiro about the diary and then head off on my journey to Chito.

I changed into more comfortable clothes and climbed into bed….with one unconscious thought in my mind. 

I wanted to know…I had to know… I _needed_ to know….

***************

* Bubble/Bobba Tea is a milk tea with sweet tapioca balls… You can buy it in different flavors…such as strawberry or other fruity flavors. You drink the drink with a big straw so you can also eat the sweet tapioca balls. Sounds good huh? ^_^

* Hokkaido Island is the northern most main island of Japan. (Go look a map of Japan if you need to ^^)

A/N: PHEW!! Another chapter for my lovely readers! A week after the publish date ^_~ REVIEW PEOPLE!! GO GO GO!! 

|  
|  
|  
V *clickity click* Da' Button!


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Okay…I know there's a LOT of information in this fic…especially in the first two chapters…but that's the only way I could get everything to tie in almost perfectly together. Little information like how Kenshin became 'void of all genuine joy…and love' and how he had gone insane over Kaoru's death are really significant. So try to scan through chapters if you forget what happens between updates ('cause the wait can really throw you off), and if [for u fast readers] you think missed a few important facts. ALSO remember that all the information on Kaoru's parents and how she had to go to Chito are all in the journal/diary entries in chapter 2…Those are quite critical in understanding parts of the story and Kaoru's parents etc.. I know that my chapters aren't exactly short… but I try to make quality the top priority, not quantity (Wouldn't you guys much rather have a few well thought out chapters then a million half-assed ones?). Now that that's done, I would also like you to remember to read these A/N on the top (especially in chapter 2 where I remind you that Kenshin does have the scar and how I purposely make the tenses a little weird). Sorry with all the TOO much information….I'm trying! **Plus** I'm sorry with all the suspense, everything will be revealed once this story starts to come to a close. And going from how this fic is progressing; this'll probably be less than 10 chapters so don't' except a novel-length fanfiction alright? I'd like to thank you lovely reviewers ^^ Your comments really make my day. I'll try to update as much as I can! And since you all were nice enough to sit through this paragraph of ramble, I'll shut up now and let you guys read!…ENJOY! ~momo~

Angel of Mine

Chapter 3

Ang3l MoMO

Previously on A.O.M.:

_ I made up my mind and got my stuff ready for tomorrow…. I was going to talk to Soujiro about the diary and then head off on my journey to Chito._

_I changed into more comfortable clothes and climbed into bed….with one unconscious thought in my mind. _

_I wanted to know…I had to know… I _needed_ to know…._

****************

_"Sir?__ Sir..? You have to let the body go sir. We can take over from here."_

_Uncontrollable sobs shook the young heartbroken man as he sat on the cold pavement, drenched in the blood of his beloved. The paramedics stood before him, trying to coax the man to let the corpse go…they dare not force him off, for they've seen this before. The man must be in such despair that even this mere request could push him over the edge; let alone a forced separation from his loved one. _

_When they had arrived, there was already a crowd of people around the scene…all with shock and sympathy for the poor teenager. The police and paramedics tried to tell the crowd off, but of course…it was futile. A nosey crowd is no better than a stubborn crowd._

_"Sir?__ Please sir…we need to tend to the body. It's best that we bring her body to a better place…it's far too cold here."_

_Surprisingly, the young man's stopped clutching onto the body abruptly, and he gently placed it on the pavement... then rising to his feet-- taking a small object with him as he did so-- turned around, and walked away. The paramedics watched in pure shock as the man sulked away quietly…completely unresponsive; then realizing they had a job to do…they shrugged off this first on-the-job encounter and immediately started to get out their equipment._

_________________

_The young man continued to walk away…not caring where he went. He just wanted to leave, to be away from…the death. His head hung low, with his eyes covered by his unruly crimson bangs; he felt like a zombie…completely empty. _

_Completely…lost.___

_With each step he took…his heartbeats began to ring in his head._

_With each breath he inhaled…his chest started to heave harder and harder._

_With each of his teeth grinding together…he felt more and more hysterical._

_With each finger that he clenched in his fists…his knuckles turned a ghastly white._

_With each of these…he felt all sense of logic and reason leave him._

_He felt anger…no it was more than anger… He felt animosity. He felt hatred._

_Suddenly…the man thrust his face toward the sky…screaming bloody murder. His eyes were no longer one of a teenager. No. They had changed. The once gentle lavender eyes were now glazed over with a malicious amber as he screamed. Howling to the heavens has if there was no tomorrow._

_The __Kyoto__ streets rang with this enraged cry...echoing eerily._

_Then, he broke into a sprint; he ran as if he had a purpose. His speed, the way his hair thrashed in the air, the amber slits called eyes, how his stride never faltered as if exhaustion was a foreign concept…everything thing about him was inhuman. Citizens of __Kyoto__ hurriedly jumped out of this crazed man's way as he ran unmercifully…pushing and shoving; clawing and kicking. Many citizens yelled obscenities at him, but nothing could penetrate his hardcore of hysteria._

_Seconds become minutes as he finally came to an abrupt stop at the docks of __Lake__Biwa__. Little did he know that with his act of desperate rage…a dark-haired man, about his age, had seen him sprinting down __Kyoto__ and had followed him._

_"Kenshin!__ Stop! What're you doing?!" The dark-haired man yelled._

_Kenshin ignored him. He stood like a rock, immovable…solid. His head still hung low, back towards the brunette. Not once did he dare lift his eyes._

_"Kenshin…" the man started, as he began to approach him, "What happened? I've never seen you like---"_

_"Like what?" Kenshin finally hissed. Spitting the words out harshly._

_The man sighed…"Kenshin…What happened? You were fine yesterday…What caused you to act the way you did?"_

_"Like WHAT way?" He spat again._

_"Kenshin…please don't start--" _

_"START WHAT?!" Kenshin whirled around and glared evilly into the eyes of the man before him._

_"What Sano? What did I start? What was I like? WHAT did I do? Is this a game of Jeopardy to you? A game you think you know all the answers too? WELL GUESS **WHAT **SANO!! YOU DON'T KNOW ALL THE ANSWERS TO **THIS **GAME!" Kenshin grabbed the nearest piece of old plywood that lay on the dock and charged at Sano._

_"YOU THINK YOU KNOW? YOU **REALLY** THINK YOU KNOW?!" He swung the wood at Sano's head, only to have him grab it with both arms and twist it around…sending Kenshin's arm to twist harshly behind his back. Kenshin screamed as pain seared up his arm and swung a punch at Sano with his other fist…only to have Sano block it away and shove him down._

_"I dunno what's gotten into you Kenshin," Sano panted as he pounced onto Kenshin's stomach, slamming the smaller man's wrists against the damp dock, "But you've sure let your emotions get the best of your fighting skills."_

_Kenshin thrashed and screamed as he tried to get out of his friend's grasp. _

_"GET OFF OF ME YOU MOTHER FUCKING---"_

_"It's no use…I've got the upper hand now!! So unless you want me to knock some sense into you, I suggest that you calm down!" Sano yelled over the insults Kenshin screamed._

_Kenshin just glared…and ignoring Sano's threat, he spat in Sano's face._

_Sano's face drained of all color, as pure shock was clearly evident. He had had enough and, unable to control his own temper, he punched Kenshin across his face._

_The smaller man stopped struggling immediately. Sano watched Kenshin as he stubbornly kept his face to the side, tears trickling down his swollen cheek. _

_Sano couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy…even if he didn't know what caused this crazed behavior. He sighed and loosened his grip on Kenshin's soldiers._

_"Look at me."_

_Kenshin stubbornly ignored his request._

_"Look at me!" His voice rose._

_Inhaling deeply, Kenshin reluctantly brought his eyes up to meet that of his friend's._

_Sano smiled; for what he saw pleased him. Kenshin no longer had the dark menacing amber eyes he had moments ago…they were now a vulnerable and desperate lavender, as tears continued to cascade down the side of his face._

_Realizing his open display of emotion, the troubled teen once again snapped his head to the side to avoid eye contact…trying to hold onto what was left of his dignity. His breathing, though still ragged, had calmed down._

_Sano smiled, and cautiously got off of his friend. _

_The young redhead pulled himself into a sitting position, ignoring the sharp pain in his arm._

_"Now…after that little incident, don't you think I deserve to know what the hell happened?"_

_Kenshin scoffed and got up. _

_Deciding not to press the topic any longer…Sano waited for a response._

_Seconds ticked by and still…nothing._

_Then, as if remembering something important, Kenshin reached into his coat pocket, taking out a minute object. He looked at the ring that lay in his palm and muttered something._

_"It should've been me…" Unable to stand the sight of the object any longer, he clenched it tightly in his fist…sending chills down his spine as it dug into his hand. _

_"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!"_

_He turned sharply toward the large body of water and grunted as he threw the ring as hard as he could…sending it flying through the air. Sano watched as the glistening small object landed in the water with a small 'plop'._

_Sano knew what that object was…_

_'Kaoru's engagement ring…' _

_Kenshin then sunk to his knees…and hunched over in pain…hoping his tears would wash them away._

************

I woke with a start…drenched in sweat; my back sticking grossly to the bed sheets. The dream, or nightmare, had seemed so real. The screams…the blood…the insanity…the pain…the Kyoto streets…the paramedics… everything seemed like a Déjà vu. As if reliving a lost memory as an observer……as part of the crowd. 

With the fresh thought engraved in my mind, I got lost in my confusion and forgot I was in the hotel. I jerked up into a sitting position, panicking, looking at my surroundings…making sure I was actually in the Tachikawa suite. I scanned my frantic eyes over my room, I found that everything the night before was still in its rightful spot; the couch, the TV…everything. Completely untouched and undisturbed. 

I flung myself back against my pillow, sighing. 

"I can't fucking wait till these two weeks are over." I mumbled to myself. 

It was my second day back in Japan, and I've already hallucinated, had an emotion outburst, and a disturbing nightmare. Could my 'vacation' get any better? 

I grunted.

Of course it would, it always does. 

I was about to bring the blankets over my head in an attempt to go back into a more _peaceful_ slumber, when I noticed the morning's sunlight seeping through the window's curtains. 

What the…?

I looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was 7:23AM.

"Oh shit...!"

This was the PERFECT morning. I haven't even bought my train or plane tickets and I still had to talk to Soujiro!

I grabbed the digital clock and pulled it roughly so that the wire connecting it to the wall snapped; apparently my alarm hadn't gone off. 

"I should've asked for the morning wake-up call."

Hurriedly, I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom…turning on the shower. 

**************

Soujiro had gotten another call from the cemetery the other night saying there was, once again, more strange activity. Only this time, Daisuke Nagasuko (the owner of the cemetery) had said the music was reported to be less desperate…almost calming. And the markings had changed…into legible words. 

Soujiro had to investigate this sudden change in the 'phenomenon' as soon as possible. So, first thing in the morning, he got dressed and left ASAP.

Little did he know a special redheaded friend of his had wanted to meet up with him that morning. Considering how Kenshin blew up the night before…who could blame Soujiro for thinking the last person that'd come to this apartment would be Kenshin? 

In less than an hour, Soujiro had arrived at the cemetery. 

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Seta-san! It's so nice of you to come at such short notice!" An elderly man called from the cemetery gates. The man was short, overweight, and bald with a ring of hair around his head and bad attempt at a comb-over. He had a bushy mustache and a very cheery-grin. One could've never guessed someone like him would work at a cemetery, let alone be the rightful owner.

Soujiro smiled, "Ohayou Gozaimasu Nagasuko-san! It was really not a big task for me to do so sir. Any activity around that involves what I've been observing would be gladly looked into." 

The cemetery was only a small section in the large land owned by the Nagasuko family. Although the well-kept and well-groomed cemetery, and crematory made the property famous, it was the large temple located in the middle that truly showed the dedication Mr. Nagasuko and his family has toward living a life of spirituality. The temple was painted a beautiful pearly white along with well polished navy blue roof tiles; thus proving how well kept this place was.

 Having such a large piece of land in Japan was worth _a lot_ more than the spiritual landmarks Nagasuko had; but…predictably, over the years, Nagasuko turned down many offers to buy the land by large companies such as Ghibli Inc.*. 

"Thank you Seta-san, but please do excuse me for interrupting your Sunday morning." 

"Oh don't worry about it Nagasuko-san, it's really quite ---" But before he could finish, a young boy, no more than 12, came frantically running.

"Nagasuko-san!! Nagasuko-san!!" 

"What is it Yahiko? Is something the matter?" Concern was clearly evident on the old man's face.

The young boy stumbled over his own feet as he clumsily, but quickly, found his way towards where Soujiro and Nagasuko stood. Yahiko panted harshly as he tried to regain himself.

"Sir… the…the grave," he gasped, "The grave of Miss Kamiya…. It…"

The eyes of Soujiro widened…. Something had happened, and noticing how distressed Soujiro was, Nagasuko pressed the boy to tell more.

"What happened Yahiko? Tell us what happened!" 

Yahiko swallowed. "I was…I…" Hesitation over came the young boy as he stuttered. Should he be telling this bit of information in front of this strange man? But after realizing he had already opened his mouth… he knew he had to say it.

"Go on boy, don't leave us hanging. Tell us what happened with Miss Kamiya's grave." Nagasuko gently pressed on.

"I…I was sweeping Miss Kamiya's grave… like you tell me to do everyday sir. And then… then…" 

"What Yahiko? WHAT HAPPENED?" Soujiro couldn't stand the anticipation anymore and grabbed the young boy by the shoulders. 

"A….a sudden gust of wind hit me and it knocked me over… then… I saw it! I saw writing on her grave and a strange tune seemed to play in my head… it sounded like a lady was speaking to me through a song." 

Soujiro's voice dropped down to a mere whisper as his eyes darted across the distressed boy's face, "What'd she say Yahiko? What'd she say to you?"

"She said…." Yahiko paused and looked at Nagasuko, not sure if he should go on. Nagasuko smiled at his hesitation, "Go on son, it's alright… tell him."

"She… she said 'love will conquer all'." 

Soujiro's heart stopped as he remembered something…

_He stood by his dear friend as he shook uncontrollably in his room in the psychiatric ward.  _

_"She…she said 'I have faith in you… love will find a way to conquer all'…isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard Soujiro?To have faith in someone like me?"_

_"Kenshin--"_

_"No Soujiro… don't try to comfort me…just leave me alone." _

_"But Kenshin…"_

_"NO Soujiro! No…let me be!"  Unable to find anything else to say or do to comfort his friend, Soujiro quietly left the room._

Soujiro shoved Yahiko out of the way as he hastily ran toward the graveyard. 

"SETA-SAN?!" Nagasuko called out to see what was the matter…but to no avail. Instead, the elderly man made his way to the young boy.

"Are you alright son?" 

Still dumbfounded by the strange man's actions, all Yahiko could say was… " Y-yes sir…but…is HE?"

Nagasuko gently hoisted the boy up from his position on the dirt ground and sighed.

"I'm not sure m'son, I've never seen Seta-san that distressed before. But… don't worry boy, you've done well. I'm sure he'll be fine." Yahiko smiled, which of course, the older man returned.

"Now… how about we go get you cleaned up and send you home m'son. You've had quite a day." 

"Th….thank you sir." 

No more than a few seconds passed before Soujiro made it to the grave. As he brought his eyes over the two simple words engraved on the tombstone, he braced himself.

He opened his mouth to read it aloud…when a soft breeze brushed against his cheek. Then, following, a tune…a soft gentle tune started to play in his head.

_Thank you. _

Soujiro gasped and turned around to see who had whispered those words.

No one was there.

**********************

I rang the door bell for the second time.

Diiinnng...DONG…

Damn…he's not home. Where the hell could he have gone? He can't be working, it's a Sunday.

I checked my watch.

"8:15! Well... There's no way I'm waiting, I've got a tickets to buy and a plane to catch."

Grabbing my bags and turning around, I sighed to myself. 

There's no way in hell I'm going to let anything slow me down…every second counts and I need to make it to the airport in time.

It seemed colder than usual that day as I walked out of the apartment building. It was a wonder how it wasn't snowing… but since I became a native to New York, I couldn't complain. 

 As my mood started to get worse as the bags' handles began to dig into my palm, making the walk to the subway almost unbearable… I saw a taxi.*

"HEY!! TAXI!! OVER HERE!" Throwing all my pride away, I flailed my arms around in the air…hoping to catch the driver's attention.

Thankfully the guy stopped and pulled over; helping me put the bags into the trunk. 

As I got into the passenger seat, the driver turned to me. "Where to mister?"

"Tokyo airport, Terminal D."

"Alright…Terminal D it is." 

Sighing, I leaned back into the seat. Although I was relieved I was able to catch a cab, I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable sitting next to this driver. Therefore, I tried to break the tension by striking a conversation.

"Hey uh…" I looked at the card on the dash-board, "Mr. Watanabe… y'think buying a ticket when I get to the airport will be t'late for me?"

The guy slowly grinned, an evil grin, and turned to me. 

"I don't think it'd matter sir, since you won't need any tickets to go to Chito."

I couldn't believe my ears… how did he know about me going to Chito? I don't recall telling him that. 

"Wh…what?!"

"Oh don't worry sir, you're safe in my hands…why I'm nothing but the 'messenger' boy in this game of yours."

"Who... WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Ignoring my question, this…Mr. Watanabe cackled, and the locks on the doors slammed down…locking me in. 

"That's for me to know… and for you to never to find out."

I tried to unlock the door, but nothing happened. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY BASTARD!! LET ME OUT!!"

"Hmm… I see you're going to be a problem… how about shutting up now?"

Unable to respond, I saw his fist going towards my face, harshly making contact.

I was consumed my darkness.

*************************

Ghibli Inc.* – I just had to throw that in there, but if I'm not mistaken, Ghibli is the animation company Mr. Miyazaki has. (Miyazaki made movies such as Kiki's Delivery Service, My Neighbor Totoro, Princess Mononoke… and the recent Spirited Away). Haha ^_^

Taxi – Uh… I dunno how the taxi (or transportation in general) works in Japan so just… PRETEND EVERYONE!! ^^; it's a frickin' fanfiction after all. =P

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!! As promised… this is my gift to my reviewers!! Sorry this is **WAY** shorter than usual, but having visitors for the break _really_ cuts down time. Be it as it may… enjoy everyone! Review please!! ~momo~

*clickity click*

 |  
 |  
V


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright!!! This is chapter 4…. I'll try to make it long like the first 2 unlike chapter 3. Sorry for the cliffhanger (I love cliffhangers ^^) but I just think it's more fun^_^ Anywho, I'd like to ask you guys if I should end this fic with a TWIST ending, or just leave it in peace? Well… tell me in your review or e-mail me alright? ^_^

Warning: A LOT of talking… also known as dialogue, so if you don't like those… SORRY!! =o\

Angel of Mine

Chapter 4

By Ang3l Momo

Previously on A.O.M: 

_"Who... WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

_Ignoring my question, this…Mr. Watanabe cackled, and the locks on the doors slammed down…locking me in. _

_"That's for me to know… and for you to never to find out."_

_I tried to unlock the door, but nothing happened. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY BASTARD!! LET ME OUT!!"_

_"Hmm… I see you're going to be a problem… how about shutting up now?"_

_Unable to respond, I saw his fist going towards my face, harshly making contact._

_I was consumed my darkness._

***********************

Amidst the groggy darkness… I could hear voices. 

"Hey Hiro…what'd we do now?"

"I dunno…"

"What do you mean 'I dunno'?! You're the one that knocked him out."

"Well it wasn't my fault Takeru! He wouldn't shut up!"

"Uh-huh, sure… you and your excuses…"

"THEY'RE NOT EXCUSES!!"

Needless to say, although I was 'unconscious', the screams and arguing weren't exactly helping my already throbbing head. It didn't take long for me to decide to lay still on the hard ground, trying to 'play dead', hoping that these burly men would leave me alone in _silence_. Unfortunately, my wish wasn't granted…. in fact, it felt as though the world was against me as a new voice joined the conversation. A feminine one.

"Will you two shut up! It's already bad enough one of you punched him!"

"Sorry Makimachi-sama." The goons rang in unison.

Makimachi? …It couldn't be…but that voice…

"M...Makimachi? Makimachi Misao?" I groaned. I couldn't remember the last time the sound of my voice made my head feel like it was going to explode. I tried opening my eyes… but was immediately blinded by a bright fluorescent light. I moaned as the sudden light seemed to stab my already painful head. 

"Kenshin! You're awake!" I felt someone rush over to me and help me up into a sitting position.

"Uh…Sorta." Damn that driver…I ought to let him have a taste of his own medicine. 

Through my second attempt at opening my eyes, I could make out a woman smiling at my response. "Sorry about the punch to the face you received earlier Kenshin, Hiro was being a shithole." She glared over her shoulder at one of the two burly men.

I rolled over enough so that my hands could support me as I tried to stand up. As I did so, I loss my balance and ended up falling back down only to have the woman break my fall with her arms. Considering it was obvious I was in no condition to even hold my own weight, she called the two men to carry me to a foreign room, where I was then placed on what felt was a bed.

"Kenshin…I'm sorry about this. I'll explain everything when you're feeling better. But right now," she pulled the blankets over me, "just rest."

I nodded, or at least I think I did. It's strange how I can deal with so much emotional pain, but one punch could put me in the state I was in.

****************

Makimachi Misao walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly as she did so. Misao was at a loss for words, 'It's been so long…I wonder if he'll be okay…That stupid Hiro, I told him to bring him here… _unharmed_. He'd better have one hell of a good reason for punching Kenshin out.'

The twenty-six year old woman, due to her lack of interest in change, still had the same long ebony braid that reached her lower back and her bangs framing her face. She wore a dark sand-blasted denim jacket, with a white tank top underneath, and a pair of low-rider pants that matched perfectly with her black boots. 

As Misao walked back to the main room in the large abandoned building, her boots clanked powerfully against the cement floor. She loved how the boots' not only gave her the feeling of authority, but they also boosted her height. 

Before long Misao was back in the room, and although he tried, Misao still saw Hiro fidgeting nervously in his seat on one of the leather couches.

"_Hiro_." The way Misao hissed would send chills down anyone's spine; which it did…as Hiro reluctantly stood up, head bowed.

Misao made her way to Hiro; and, as he nervously bought his eyes to hers…he felt as though he was hyperventilating.

"Now…Please explain why you punched out my dear ol' friend when I had _precisely_ told you not to harm a single hair on his head?!" She growled.

"I…I… He… He wouldn't…" Hiro stuttered.

"He _wouldn't_ what?!"

"He…He..."

Misao began to circle around him, like that of a vulture. "Let me guess…. He wouldn't 'shut up'?" 

"I….I…"

Misao stopped her circumambulating and glared evilly at the taller man. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES HIRO!!"

"Y-yes m'am, I'm sorry…"

"AND I'M TIRED OF YOUR 'APOLOGIES'! I SEND YOU OUT TO DO YOUR JOB, AND EVERYTIME YOU ONLY CAUSE MORE TROUBLE THAN I INTEND!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PATIENCE I HAVE LEFT??"

Misao was now screaming inches away from his face, while Hiro was still frozen in place with all the color drained out of his face.

"_HMM_?! I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION AND I'M EXPECTING AN ANSWER!! TODAY!" 

"Uh…. Uh…n-not much?" He squeaked.

"DAMN RIGHT 'NOT MUCH'! I'M UP TO _HERE_ WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR! YOU THINK YOU CAN BE COCKY AND GO OUT THERE PUNCHING PEOPLE AND SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF THEM?!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!" 

"I..I--" Hiro stuttered.

"I OUGHTA RIP YOUR---" Misao felt her blood boil, and noticing the anger emerging from his employer… Takeru cut in.

"Sorry to interrupt Makimachi-sama… although you are upset, would it not be wise to lower your voice? You might wake your friend." Takeru cooed formally.

Realizing her employee was right, Misao inhaled deeply…before returning to face the terrified Hiro. Takeru grinned. 'You owe me BIG time Hiro."

"Now I'm going to say this nicely and I'm _NOT_ going to repeat it again, understand?" Hiro nodded rapidly, "If you _EVER_ hurt or threaten anyone or fuck up a _SIMPLE_ job by acting cocky and badass… you _WILL_ be fired! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes m'am…."

"Good. Now that I've given your umpteenth and FINAL chance to redeem yourself from your stupidity, here's your new job." Misao handed him a pair of keys, "Go pick up Minaku-san's Cadillac XLR from Nobutoshi-san, and bring it to this address." She handed him an envelope. "These are the keys, and Takeru will be going with you to make sure you get this right." 

"Y-Yes m'am" 

"Alright, now get out of my sight."

Misao waited till the two scurried out of the building before throwing herself onto the leather couch. She sighed into the armrest.

'Is it too much for me to ask to NOT be surrounded by imbeciles?'

"M…Misao?"

Misao jolted herself up into a sitting position and looked over to see who had addressed her so informally.

"K-Kenshin? You're awake." 

Her old friend was so much of what she remembered…yet, wasn't. The long unruly hair, his soft lavender eyes, his well-chiseled appearance, his cross-shaped scar, and… of course, the strange aura of sorrow that surrounds him. All that has become his signature traits. But something had changed… something had transformed Kenshin so much that over ten years, though his eyes were still glazed with indescribable sorrow, he was able to wake up in the morning and find something to live for. This was something Misao was not used to… the gentle Kenshin her once-best friend loved was long gone, but now…. Now _that_ was gone too. Kenshin had grown up and no longer was vulnerable; he had become his _own_ man. These changes…. These differences… Misao was no longer sure if Kenshin _was_ or _is_ really the Kenshin from Midorikawa High School.

A sudden realization hit her.

'That… That must be why Kaoru has finally… she's finally…'

A voice broke her thoughts. "Misao? Are you alright?" 

"Y—Yea…umm… Look Kenshin, before you get pissed at me… let me explain about…"

"The punch?" Kenshin made his way next to Misao, and sat down. "You already apologized. There's no need to waste your time for another." He turned to her and smiled.

"Are…Are you feeling better already? You seemed pretty…beat up." Relief or guilt seemed to be plastered on her face.

"Don't worry about it, old friends have to stick together right?" Kenshin wrapped his arm around her and gave a friendly squeeze on her shoulder. Still sensing her unease he continued. "If you want the truth…… Ever had those moments where you felt like you've been sleeping for hours when in reality you've only been passed out for a few minutes?"

Catching his drift Misao smiled, "Yeah? Why?" The red-head looked at the floor shyly, almost comically, "Well… I just had one of those moments… that's why I'm…okay now." 

Misao guffawed. "Oh c'mon Kenshin! Stop with the joking around! Are you really alright?"

The truth was Kenshin's head still felt as though it was screaming for him to just lie down and spend the next week off. But something had disrupted his slumber; in fact, it was the loud booming voice of his friend that had woken him up. He had always remembered his friend as being a 'little' loud but never to the extent of that monstrously loud noise he had heard through the room's walls.

"Really Misao, I'm alright. Ol' friends gotta stick together don't we?"

"That's not exactly the impression Soujiro got."

"Well, we're guys. And besides, Sano's with me in New York… he needs some anxiety once in a while." Kenshin winked at his old friend, which sent the two of them back into more chuckles.

Misao smacked his back and smiled, "Well, I can't say it isn't nice to have you back in Tokyo."

"Yeah, yeah...I know." 

Reality seemed to break through the peaceful merriment he was sharing with Misao as an awkward silence overcame them. He looked around at his surroundings and realized…

*****************

With the exception of my migraine, it felt really nice to see Misao again. I can't really remember why we lost touch, but after all those years...we lost all contact. I actually felt relaxed; since I got back everyone was filled with some sort of mysterious 'aura', I guess you could say. But with Misao, she was nice and I could joke around with her…it was like I had regained a lost friend. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same for my surroundings. As I looked around, I remembered _was_ kidnapped and was now sitting on a leather couch in this HUGE warehouse that was apparently changed into some sort of hideout. I also noticed that black seemed to be 'their' favorite color, whomever 'they' were. Totally unaware that Misao had noticed my curious eyes, I was a little shocked to hear the sound of her voice. 

"Big place isn't it?"

I diverted my eyes from their original task and looked at Misao. She sighed as she seemed to brace herself for something; she got up and walked over to the wall. She pressed some sort of invisible button that was on the wall, and before I knew it the wall opened up a small section and some taps came protruding out. Misao reached behind them and pulled out two wine glasses. 

"Wine?" 

"Uh…sure…" Was my only response, it's not everyday you see beer taps or in this case, wine taps, appear through a wall.

Misao handed me my glass of white wine and we drank in silence; my comfort long gone.

"Listen…Kenshin… The reason why I've brought you here is because Soujiro had called me and told me you were heading towards Chito."

How…how did they know? Am I in some sort of Truman Show*?

"Considering you've been here for only a couple days, I doubt you'd have any idea of how to get to Chito." I couldn't argue with her on that one. I was so anxious to get to Chito I totally forgot I had no idea where it was besides being in Hokkaido.

"How did--"

"Kenshin… you don't' remember anything from ten years ago do you?" I stayed silent, hoping that'd answer her question. "Well I do, and unlike Soujiro and Sanosuke… I took the lost personally and extremely to heart. That's why I know how you feel. Don't worry…I'm not going to tell you what happened, it's too much for even me to bear." She sighed and looked up toward the warehouse's ceiling.

"I never told any of you my past, except for _her_. _She_ was like my sister." Misao sighed and turned to face me. "This place Kenshin," she spread her arms open as she referred to the warehouse, "is where I grew up, and it was what I gave up a long time ago." 

"Th…This?"

"Yes Kenshin, I was born into a mafia by the name of Oniwabanshu. My father was the 'head honcho' before he passed away, and they serve under the black market. I gave up this lifestyle a long time ago when I was given the chance to live a normal life and go to school... that's when I met you all."

"Your family's with the black market?"

Misao sighed. "Yes and no, we're not _with_ the black market, we just work for them because they give us everything we ask for. This warehouse is our 'head-quarters'. We 'import and export products' out of this warehouse."

"So what exactly does this have anything to do with me going to Chito?"

She walked over to where I sat and knelt in front of me and… You can't believe this, but she FLICKED MY NOSE! Who the hell does that? Not bothering to hide my irritation, she laughed. "No matter how much of a sarcastic asshole everyone thinks you've become, I know you're still that crazy red-head that I've grown to love as a brother……… Now," Misao reached into her back pocket and pulled out an envelope, "obviously you have no idea where Chito is, or how dangerous it is to get there."

"Dangerous? It's just a small town in the outskirts of Hokkaido."

"It used to be _just_ a small town. But recently," Misao moved over to sit next to me and opened the envelope. From the envelope, she pulled out what seemed to be documents and newspaper articles. "The criminal rate in Hokkaido has increased dramatically. Many residents have moved here, to Honshu, and more precincts have sent their officers to Hokkaido but there's still no improvement."

"Do they know why this is happening?" I asked as I flipped through the many articles.

"They don't, but we do. We, the Oniwabanshu, have recently started to move our headquarters to Hokkaido. We feel as though our hideout would be more secure in a place like Hokkaido and that there would be more space for us to do our 'business'. Unfortunately one of our own, who we will not disclose information about, had let this piece of information leak out. Although not many know of the existence of the Oniwabanshu, those that do are keen in destroying our organization."

"Why are they trying to destroy you guys?"

"The Oniwabanshu are always wanted by many underground companies due to our constant success. This, of course, causes turmoil for other mafias as they are forced into being our shadow.  That is why we keep ourselves very secretive, not only because of the police, but of other rivals. Since this individual let facts of our move to Hokkaido, many mafias have purposely been causing trouble there in hopes of getting us caught by the police." Misao paused and snorted…dripping with sarcasm, "Yea, like they can stop us.  All of them have underestimated the Oniwabanshu and we are not about to be taken off the map."

Wow… with all this information going on, I felt as though I had been pulled into some James Bond movie. "So…wait… what does this have to do with me? Isn't this stuff top…..secret?"

My voice slowed down as Misao smirked; and it wasn't one of those cute friendly ones… this one was almost cynical. Before I knew it she had me shoved up against the cold cement floor, with a sharp dagger against my neck. This can't be happening…

"Misao?? What the fuck are you doing?!" The fact that her grin never faltered made me panic; which I instinctively replaced with overflowing anger. She pressed the dagger even harder against my skin, making me immediately regret raising my voice to her. 

"Remember this dagger Kenshin?" She hissed evilly, "Of all things you MUST remember _this _dagger…after all," Misao tormented me as she softly brushed the edge of the blade from my jugular to my left cheek. "_This is the blade I found in your room a day after the incident… __This is the blade that gave you these scars."_

I…I couldn't believe it. I did that to myself? The scars? The blade? With all the anger drained out of my face (replaced with disbelief) I could only stare…stupefied… with a blank face. Misao softly snickered at my bewilderment. 

"Yes Kenshin, you did that to yourself. And why, you ask, did I tell you such confidential information?" She brought the blade back down to my jugular and I could feel my skin at its breaking point as the blade went under more and pressure. "Ever thought of why no one ever spoke of the Oniwabanshu?" 

Oh shit… this was how I was going to die… lying on the hard cement floor in a warehouse of one of the world's most elite mafia, all because of some stupid phone call Soujiro made. It was obvious who I was going to haunt. 

I could almost feel the blood trickle down my neck when Misao suddenly rolled off me… laughing her ASS OFF!! LITERALLY! Needless to say, I was a 'little' perturbed. "What the _hell_ are you laughing about? That wasn't funny!" The fact that she only laughed harder made me more pissed off… "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!" 

Misao stopped her fit of guffaws, though not dropping her ear-to-ear smile, and stood up. She flipped the dagger as if it was nothing and placed it in its leather sheath which she had kept in her denim jacket.  I was still, of course, pouting and sitting on the ground PISSED OFF as ever. 

"OH C'MON!! You _have to admit that was pretty damn funny! You looked like you were going to shit yourself!" She chuckled at my expense, AGAIN._

I scoffed and hoisted myself up. "That was NOT funny Misao, and YES I was going to shit myself, I haven't seen you in ten years and you _are in Japan's most ruthless mafia." Understanding my point, she dropped the subject of her DISGUSTING 'joke' and led me to the room I was to stay for the next couple of days as Misao and her 'posse' figured out a safe route to get me to Chito without running into any of the other rivaling groups. It was in my small quaint room did I realize…_

This is only the beginning. 

Misao had given me back my belongings; and so, to ease my boredom, I couldn't help but read over and over the last part of this 'girl's' entry in her diary.

**_'_****_So here I am, explaining the whole story to you. I can't really tell you how I'm feeling…besides overwhelmed, shocked, confused…and any other related synonym. I'll be taking you with me on the journey of course; I need you to vent my emotions and thoughts. But I'm sure hoping we'll be back before the twenty-second, that's the four year anniversary with him and I. Well, I think I'm going to call Misao before I go to bed. So as always…. Yours Truly……._****_'_**

That's when, for the first time…. It hit me.  I couldn't believe I was so stupid to not see it before.

**_Well, I think I'm going to call _**Misao**_ before I go to bed._**

Misao knows this girl!! 

I jumped out of bed and ran to the foyer, as it is there Misao would most likely be before she left for some 'business' she said she was going to.

********************

The Truman Show – It's a movie a couple years back starring Jim Carrey, it's where a man spent his whole life as a reality TV series without him knowing it. Interesting movie...lol

A/N: Hey guys, sorry that dragged ON AND ON and that it was just pure crap…. But I've got finals all week and I've had nothing but homework and studying since school started. Unfortunately, the three snow days we had didn't help me because that just meant I lost three studying days. Due to my lack of brain power since it was all sucked out by my teachers, I couldn't think of much to type in this chapter (WRITER'S BLOCK). So, once again, SORRY! But now you Misao-fans have her in the story!! *cheers!* Oh! And to you impatient readers, everything will be revealed soon… but now… I'd like you all to Review this chappy, tell me what you think, and answer this question for me **"Should I have a twist ending?" **Till next time… TTFN! 

|  
|  
V

CLICKITY CLICK


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ALRIGHT!! The next installment… I'm currently trying to collect my thoughts and see how this chapter is going to go! I'm also struggling with prolonging the chapters so excuse those! BTW the_ italics _will be for 'flashbacks' and parts of the story that need to be known. 

FAQ: Alright, this is where I answer the reviews or questions from many of you readers. 1) Don't worry! This is a for sure Kenshin and Kaoru fic, so cool your jets! 2) I know I know, I've said this a million times, this IS a quite confusing story; but it will ALL be solved as it comes to a close. 3) I'M SORRY I MADE YOU GUYS CRY!! Haha… ^_~ I'm trying to manipulate you all into feeling what I want you to feel, which is sorrow. Good thing it's working! 4) Being that I have a LOT of school work and the fact that I DO have a life (wow, big surprise =P) I tend to set aside the chapters… or also known as procrastination. Although I try VERY hard to constantly update as much as I can, I still will probably need encouragement. So please, review and send some feedback!! Help me get my creative-juices flowing! =) Until then, TA TA!

Angel of Mine

By Ang3l Momo

Chapter 5

Previously on AOM:

**_'So here I am, explaining the whole story to you. I can't really tell you how I'm feeling…besides overwhelmed, shocked, confused…and any other related synonym. I'll be taking you with me on the journey of course; I need you to vent my emotions and thoughts. But I'm sure hoping we'll be back before the twenty-second, that's the four year anniversary with him and I. Well, I think I'm going to call Misao before I go to bed. So as always…. Yours Truly…….'_**__

_ That's when, for the first time…. It hit me. I couldn't believe I was so stupid to not see it before._

**_Well, I think I'm going to call _**_Misao_**_ before I go to bed._**__

_Misao__ knows this girl!! _

_I jumped out of bed and ran to the foyer, as it is there Misao would most likely be before she left for some 'business' she said she was going to._

*******************

_"Hey Soujiro, how'd it go?" Sanosuke ran up to meet his friend as he exited the psychiatric ward. Although both of their faces were masked with worriment, their hearts were still holding onto the small string of hope that tied them to their friend's sanity.  Unable to describe in words what it was like to be dismissed like he was; Soujiro could only sigh and gently shove Sanosuke aside as he walked toward a park bench. Sitting down, Soujiro rested his elbows on his thighs and cradled his face in his hands. Following his friend's lead, Sanosuke sat down as well and leaned back so that his arms hung over the back of the bench. Waiting for Soujiro to get himself together, he just sat quietly and patiently. Getting a hold of himself, Soujiro sighed again and dropped his arms so that his head drooped down as he sat hunched over._

_"You ever think he's going to get better Sano?"_

_Sano took his time to find a way to answer his friend but found none. "I-I don't know Soujiro. It's been two months and his condition still hasn't improved." Dropping his head to stare at his feet, Sano continued, "He really loved her didn't he?"_

_Soujiro__ snorted at the idiotic question, "Loved her? When asked if he could live without her… he couldn't answer. The thought was too hard for him to even ponder… Loved her? Pfft… he lived for her."_

_Knowing Soujiro was right Sano could only sit in the silence that followed and observe the peaceful surroundings as a few kids from the children's ward ran around, and nurses pushed their patients on wheelchairs through the private park. Anger rose at the back of his throat as he felt the tranquil surroundings seeming to betray him; did they not know of Kenshin's condition? Why aren't they grieving for Kaoru and him?' Unlike Sano, Soujiro's mind was elsewhere. _

_'When I was leaving the nurse gave me important news… Kenshin seemed to develop some sort of loss of memory from what happened. Although hysterical, his health seemed to go past his mental state. He was hurting…far too much.'_

_Almost simultaneously, Soujiro and Sanosuke let out downhearted sighs as dark clouds seemed to loom over their heads… nothing seemed to brighten their moods. Still deep in thought, the two of them barely noticed the disturbing silence that slowly engulfed the park; that is, until the silence began to ring in their ears._

_Glancing around, Sano asked, "Soujiro? Where are the nurses and kids?"_

_"I'm… I'm not sure. It was so lively a moment ago… I wonder what happened."_

_Looking around them, the eerie fact that everything seemed to vanish into thin air sent chills down their backs._

_"Uhh… Souj?"_

_"Yeah?"___

_"Y'wanna go? This place is starting to give me the creeps." Nodding in agreement, the two stood up… only to be toppled over by a gust of wind._

_"Where the hell did that come from? Okay… Soujiro… this is really--"_

_"Weird? Yes I know… it IS quite strange. I wonder what's going on." Quickly hoisting themselves up, they stood up cautiously and brushed the dirt off their pants. Scanning the park, realization hit them._

_"Even…… Even the birds are gone and the trees are dead still…but…. Wasn't there just a gust of wind Soujiro?"  _

_"Good point Sano… This is way out of the ordinary, I think it'd be best if we--"_

_Suddenly another unbidden gust knocked them over, causing them to careen over the bench. Moaning in pain and discomfort, Sano groaned, "Y'know Soujiro… I'm beginning to think that someone or something doesn't want us to leave." Trying to prop himself up on a wobbly arm, Soujiro grunted in agreement. _

_'Look…' _

_Soujiro__ jumped at the eerily soft and distant voice. _

_"Did… did you hear that Sano?" _

_Now sitting up, Sano was rubbing the arm he landed on, "No? I didn't hear anything…maybe it was the bone in my arm, it sure as hell feels like I popped something." He began rolling his shoulder and tilting his neck to the side so that it let off a satisfying 'crack'. Soujiro cautiously, even more so than before, rose from his kneeling position, once again dusting off the dirt from his pants. Ignoring Sano's incoherent rambles and shuffles as he continued his routine of stretches, Soujiro scanned the park's surroundings looking for a lingering sign of life. Almost immediately after stuffing his hands into his pant pockets (which had become his most hard to break habit), his eyes fell upon a dark earthen object under a large oak tree that stood rooted not so far from where they were.  Not bothering to inform Sano of this discovery, Soujiro curiously walked over to towards the tree. _

_"Hey, where are you going Soujiro? I don't think it's a good idea to walk too far off by yourself."_

_"It's nothing… I'm not going anywhere; but there seems to be something over there." Was his only reply as he waved his friend off._

_Being the nosey guy that his is, Sano followed, "What'd you find?"_

_"I don't know yet."_

_As Soujiro approached the object, he found that it was only a leather-bound book. Crouching down to pick it up, he ran his fingers over the soft cover as he read the front-cover's small gold-encrusted title aloud. _

_"When all is lost…Confide."___

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Sano asked, peaking over his friend's shoulder. _

_"I…I'm not quite sure but--" Before Soujiro could finish what he was saying, a soft voice seemed to echo again through thin air._

_'Look…Look…'_

_This time, Sano heard this as well. "Soujiro? What… What was that?"_

_Turning to Sano in disbelief, Soujiro's eyes widened. "You heard that?"_

_"Well…yea… did I miss it before?"_

_"Actually you did, it happened---"_

_'Look………Look…' Cooed the now impatient voice. "There it is again!" Exclaimed Sano; snapping his head around frantically trying to find the source of the voice. _

_Feeling chills running down his spine, Soujiro fingered the corner of the book. "Sano…"Immediately stopping his frenzied pursuit of finding the origin of the voice, he glanced over to see what was the matter; Soujiro continued. "Although that strange whisper is very unnerving, I really think we should open the book."_

_"Are you nuts? We don't know where that's been! What if it has this strange Fushigi Yuugi* effect and we open it only to be sucked into this parallel universe?!"_

_"I have to admit I agree with you, but what else could we do? Besides," Soujiro's voice became very distant as he began to speculate his decision, "IT seems to wants us to read it." _

_Submitting into his well-made point, Sano gaped as Soujiro nervously opened the book._

_As if on cue, the distant voice that had spoken prior to their action began to speak once again; this time words appeared on the first page of the book as the voice spoke. In doing so, the voice was immediately recognizable……_

_"Hello Soujiro Seta and Sanosuke Sagara…" read the voice. _

_'It's…It's Kaoru!'_

_Sano and Soujiro tried opening their mouths to respond to this unbelievable phenomenon, but nothing came. The voice continued._

_"A crazed mind is a lost mind, one that has endured much pain. A mind that has held much guilt is one with a pained heart. HE is forgetting, HE is losing his sanity. HE will no longer remember…"_

_Finally getting his voice back, Soujiro cut in, "Guilt?__ What is he forgetting? Kaoru… where ever you are… please tell us what's going on!"_

_Hesitance filled the air before Kaoru's voice continued as the words appeared on the page._

_"My love… he holds guilt that I cannot speak of. But HE is forgetting… forgetting a promise he made. Thus I am here with this diary."_

_"This diary?"__ Sano broke in flabbergasted, "What does a BOOK have anything to do with it Kaoru? What about us? What do you want us to do?"_

_ "This diary is mine. You two must give him this book when HE is ready, HE will remember… and I will be let go…"_

_"Let go? What do you mean 'Let go'? And… how will we know when he's ready?" Questioned Soujiro, but only the sounds of laughing children answered. _

_"What… What happened? They… they're all back, everything's back to normal! And she's gone…the voice is gone." Sano stuttered in confusion._

_Only partially listening to what Sano had to say, Soujiro couldn't help but just stare at the diary as it lay open… the first page completely blank._

_'The words she spoke are gone…'_

_ *********************_

As I walked into the main room, I saw Misao right where I had expected her to be; the foyer.

"Misao! Ay, Misao!" I trotted over to where she stood. She dismissed a fellow employee and turned to me… with confusion clearly plastered on her face.

"Uhh… Kenshin is something the matter? 'Cause I really need to get g--" 

"Misao…" Bringing the diary up, I showed her the entry, "You know her!! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Look I don't have time for this… I've got an important meeting to attend and you need to rest." She made a move to leave and gently pushed me aside. "Besides, there must be a million Misao's in all of Japan, what makes you think _this_ particular Misao is me?" 

"Because!" I shoved her up against the door, "Listen…" I hissed, "You are the only Misao I know that was once head-over-heels with a certain Aoshi, and that was before he went to work with my boss, Aoshi Shinomori SENIOR! I'm not sure what the fuck is going on and why the hell everyone that I know is doing shit behind my back; but I'm damn sure that YOU know this girl and YOU know something that I don't!" I stopped…completely perturbed and beet-red.

She let out a sigh, "Look Kenshin, you're right…You're totally right. But… it's the fact that I know more than you is why I can't tell you anything. I know you remember going through the many counseling and therapy sessions… I may not have always been the smartest when it came to what to say or when to speak, but I do know my limits. And this Kenshin," she pushed me away gently with her index finger, "is one of my limits." She went and pulled up one of the many metal garage doors, revealing a hidden alley way and a bright red Ferrari. 

She turned around, her tranquil mood moments ago completely replaced with her signature smile, "But don't worry bud, you'll figure it out soon!" She winked and waved bye as she hopped into the Ferrari…turning on the ignition. I could only gape as she drove off, wheels squealing and all.

Exaspperated, I threw my arms up in defeat. I mean… who the hell is she to lead me on with all this mystery crap and this 'I can't answer' bullshit?!! If I didn't have a single idea where I'm being held capture, I would've left already.  I sighed. "What do I have to do to get some questions answered around here?"

"Not much."

I spun around; and there stood a very familiar guy with a very familiar face.

"Saitou?! What… how…. Where did you…" 

He chuckled at my idiotic stuttering, "Don't hurt yourself there Himura. Yes, it is me… the one and only Saitou Hajime. Why the surprise?"

"Well… for one I haven't seen you in years, second… you and Misao used to HATE each other! How'd did you ever get in here…" He gave me a look that stated the obvious, "Wait… you work here don't you?" I can't believe it! He works with or FOR Misao??

"Why… you're certainly observant… Now quit the little chit-chat and follow me." He turned around and began walking toward a door. I… naturally… _had_ to follow. The door revealed a dark – in my opinion creepy - hall that was constantly meandering this way or that… and to my disliking, I was once again completely confused and lost. Most of all, I couldn't believe I was trusting SAITOU of all people! I'm letting the guy that was my arch rival in high school, lead me down a dark and creepy hallway… What is wrong with me???

As I beat myself mentally for being an idiot, I realized Saitou had led me into a small room with a large table in the middle, along with a rickety old lamp that hung above it. As I got closer… I realized the table was covered with maps that had lines, scribbles, and notes written all over it. 

Slamming his hands onto the table, Saitou turned to me, "Now here's the deal…" he ran his finger all over the maps, pointing to places and transportation routes. "Something came up and Misao can't accompany you the whole way to Chito, but she will be able to meet you at certain points."

"Why can't she come?" 

Saitou didn't once shift his gaze as his spoke, "Oniwanbanshu business… nothing that'd concern you Himura."

"I see…"

"Now… since I'd figured you'd be awake at this hour, I'm going to show you the plan that Misao had to get you there. But I first have to tell you the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes… the rules. First, you are to not speak to anyone of where we're going or how we're going to get there. The opposing mafias have many spies around… thus we must keep our guard up and keep '_our'_ mouths shut." Seeing that I was catching his drift, he continued, "Second… you are to listen to me during this whole 'trip', a decade is a long time to be away from a place… things have changed Himura; you could get caught up in things really easily. And thirdly, do not, I repeat, do _NOT_ wander away when we've stopped at certain places…. As Misao has said, the farther north we get… the more dangerous it is… and I am not about to drag a half dead carrot-top to Asahikawa. Do I make myself clear?"

I sneered, "Yes Dad." 

He gave me his famous glare.

"Wait… you said Asahikawa. Are you implying that we're stopping there?"

"Yes… _we're_ stopping there, but not_ you_. We will be departing at five tomorrow morning, we will be heading north to Sendai, from there we will try to make our route harder to predict by back-tracking to Niigata. After that we'll be going to the northern coast to Akita and Aomor. Misao will already be at Aomor by the time we get there, and the two of us will be accompanying you to Hokkaido through train in the Seikan tunnel…your day will come to an end at Sapporo. From there, we will once again drive you to Asahikawa…and you'll be taking a rental car on your own through the many small streets to the outskirts of Hokkaido; thus arriving at Chito."

Absorbing all this information in, I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the complicated marks that was written on the maps. Less than a week ago I was sitting in the executive's office at Hiko & Shinomori Inc., filing papers and getting ready for meetings. Now I was standing in a dark room with one of my old rivals… planning a way to get through some illegal mafias so that I'd arrive at Chito _alive_. I couldn't help but feel that everything was surreal. I mean, seriously, who has such a HUGE change in their lives in a little over seventy-two hours? 

Not knowing what to say or how to say it, I left the room. Surprisingly, I made it through the long dark hallway, and back into my room. 

Not bothering to make my way to my bed, I opened and leaned against my door… thinking through the day's events until I felt my eye-lids grew heavy.

*******************

"Hey… hey…"  I woke up to a _great_ good-morning greeting of Saitou lightly smacking my cheek. 

"What what… ?" 

"It's time to get your ass up carrot-top."

"Shut up Weasel-ass," I rolled over, expecting to be greeted by the side of the bed, but found the cold hard cement instead. "Ugh… shit." I groaned, as I felt my whole body completely sore and stiff. Then, not _really_ to my surprise, Saitou kicked me. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!!" 

"For you to get your red-headed ass off the floor and get up; it's time to go!" I kind of had the feeling that my 'weasel-ass' comment rubbed him the wrong way. Oh well… Whatever.

I shoved him off and hoisted myself up, "Yea yea, whatever… I'll meet you out front you impatient dick."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're not a morning person." He opening the door to leave, he added, "Oh, and by the way, don't expect me to carry your shit to the car either." Not bothering to let me answer, he closed the door. 

"Morning person my _ASS_, I'm sure as hell that he wouldn't be a morning person if I kicked him in the stomach either…" Knowing it'd only piss him off, I started to take my time getting my stuff together. Picking up my jacket, I reached into the pocket to make sure the diary was there…. it wasn't.

"C'MON CARROT-TOP! LET'S GET GOING!"

My heart started to pound in my rib-cage as I –almost on cue- began to freak out. I immediately forgot about my luggage and began to flip through all my belongings in search of the book. 

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I can't believe it… where the hell did it go?" 

Mumbling as many insults I could think of, I wasted no time in running out of the room. 

I know it's in that room down that dark hallway…. I know it is.

Running through the main room and jumping over leather chairs, boxes, and metal car-parts that lay astray here and there; I headed straight to the hidden door to the hall.

"What the… where the fuck do you think you're going?! Wait! STOP HIMURA!! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

Who cares what Saitou has to say? It's not like I'm running into oblivion.

It took me less than a microsecond to decide to ignore him. Opening the door, I sped down the hall… turning right or left every two seconds. Trying to ignore the continued screams of weasel-ass, I couldn't help but feel like the hall was much longer than it was the night before. Thankfully, within a few more seconds, I had reached a metal door that seemed to be exaggerated with bolts. Grabbing the knob, I flung it open… only to find a large brick wall behind it.

"What the…" Wait a second… the door last night didn't have bolts--

"HIMURA!!" Before I knew it I heard footsteps coming to a halt behind me, and a hand grabbed my shoulder to spin me around. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" With him screaming inches away from my face… I couldn't help but wonder if he brushed his teeth this morning.

"ANSWER ME YOU IMBECILE!" 

"I had to get the book--"

"You mean _THIS_ one?" He brought up the leather diary up to my face, and… indeed… it was the diary.

Opening my mouth to answer, loud gunshots and bullets cut me off as they shot through the brick wall behind me. Shoving the diary in my hands, Saitou grabbed my collar harshly and hissed through clenched teeth, "We'll talk about your pain-in-ass later… right now I want you to run." 

"What?"

"RUN!" As more gunshots went off, Saitou jerked my shirt forward… causing me to fall into a sprint. Due to lack of running… let alone stretching… I could feel my calves tightening and cramping up. Needless to say this slowed me down a lot. 

"Don't slow down carrot-top!!!"

"It's not like I want to!! My calves are burn--" An explosion went off behind me…and following the explosion, I could hear the faint echoes of shouting and rapid footsteps.

"RUN FASTER HIMURA!!"

"DAMMIT SAITOU!! I DON'T RUN FOR A FUCKING LIVING!" What was going on? These can't be the cops can it? Or worse… other mafias like the Oniwanbanshu?

Finally I could see the light of the main room; and almost breaking down the door… we hurriedly ran to the same garage door Misao had left from the night before. Lifting it up in lightening speed, Saitou jumped into the black Corvette that lay behind it… with me not far behind. As Saitou turned on the ignition, bringing the car to a roaring start, I braced myself for one hell of a ride as I buckled myself up. Shifting gears and adjusting the rear-view mirror, he made the car do a screeching three-hundred-and-sixty degree turn and scream down out of the alley as we flew into the street. 

"Okay… _NOW_ we can talk about your idiotic, pain-in-ass, 'I'm-not-going-to-listen' attitude!"

"Now?? Why now? We're being chased!!"

"The way I see it is that we're in a nice quiet car… just going about our days." He grinned.

"Well… I'm sorry, I'm not used to living life thinking I'm going to _die any second_!!"

"You're welcome." Once again, he showed his obnoxious smile.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

His smile widened as he shifted gears, "If you only knew." Cars swerved all over the place as we sped by, in-between, and around them in a way of losing our pursuers.

"Okay… I know I shouldn't be surprised by now… but why was there a brick wall where the room was?"

"That wasn't the room. Your dumb-ass wouldn't listen to me or else I would've told you that that part of the headquarters has many secret rooms to either confuse people that don't work with us," he gave me a 'you're-an-idiot' look, "or they're barricade with bolted doors so that if anyone want to break into our headquarters, they couldn't unless someone opened it from the inside."

"Oh fuck."

"That's right Himura… you decided to ignore me and open the door…and with a painful coincidence of our opposing mafias trying to break in through that same door… our hide-out is now attacked and within moments it'll be completely taken over."

I can't believe it…. I did this?! 

Seeing that I was horrified, Saitou laughed. "Oh man! You're so easy to mess with!"

"What?" He isn't kidding is h--….?

"I was just messing with you! Our hide-out isn't going to be completely taken over!" He continued his fit of guffaws.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WAS ALL A JOKE?? NONE OF IT WAS TRUE?!!" I could feel my cheeks flare up in anger.

"Well not all of it, they did break in… but the Oniwanbanshu can't be taken over that easily."

"So you're saying…"

"Yup… right now the guys back at the hide-out are having one hell of a time beating some Ishitomi ass!"

My body relaxed as I exhaled, relieved. Saitou smacked to top my head, "Ay man, you should really get that stick out of your ass… you're too stressed."

As the car swerved this way and that, I decided to not respond to his suggestion/insult with a smart-ass remark… and actually try taking his advice for once.

Things aren't going to get any better… might as well try to make the best of it.

*******************

"Okay…Bye." Misao beeped her conversation to an end before punching more buttons in to make another call.

"Hello? This is Misao……Misao Makimachi……yes…Well I was just informed that our Tokyo headquarters was suddenly attacked by the Ishitomi Mafia and that the Furigana Mafia has increased the amount of havoc in Hokkaido…………Yes … It _is_ believed they have become allies….. Yes, I know… Alright… I will…. Bye." 

Snapping her cell phone shut, she made her way back to her car. Opening the car door, she got in and just sat…staring at the small picture she kept on her dashboard. Letting out a soft sigh, she reached forward and took the picture.

The small Polaroid picture was of Misao and her old friend, hugging each other and smiling ear-to-ear to the camera. 

'Oh Kaoru… why did you have to go? You were like the glue that held everyone together… now look at us.'

Placing the picture back on the dashboard, Misao put her keys in the ignition. "If you only knew Kaoru…"

_'But I do...' _

Hearing a familiar whisper, Misao froze. 

"Kaoru?"

Nothing answered.

Misao called out a little louder. "Kaoru?"

Once again….nothing

Opening her car door, she got out…glancing around the abandoned Kyoto buildings that stood around the parking lot. 

She found no one…

"Kaoru??! Kaoru?" Misao called again, hopeful for a response. But found none…. turning back to her car, defeated, she saw a small white object that lay on her wind-shield. Slowly walking to her Ferrari, she found that it was a daisy.

"Oh Kaoru," unbidden tears trickled down her face, "it _was_ you."

_"Misao?__ What are you doing?" asked Kaoru, as she watched her friend stare out of her bedroom window._

_"Kaoru!" screeched Misao excitedly, "Didn't you see those?"_

_Confused, Kaoru arched her eyebrow, "See what?"_

_Shoving her arm out the window, Misao pointed towards the next door neighbor's small flower bed that sat on their window sill, "Your neighbor has daisies!!"_

_Not really seeing what the big deal was, Kaoru walked over and glanced out the window. "Yea, so?"_

_"SO?!__ Don't you know what daisies can do?"_

_"No?"_

_"Daisies can be used to make into a potion and make guys fall in love with you!!"_

_Furrowing her brows, Kaoru looked at her friend… even more confused than before. "Misao…that makes no sense."_

_"No! Seriously! It's true! My cousin told me that!" continued Misao, her excited screeching not once phasing._

_"You mean the cousin that told you that baby powder was made of grounded-up monkey skulls?"_

_"Yea…" _

_Kaoru gave Misao a 'please-tell-me-you're-not-falling-for-that' look._

_"No! I'm serious! It's true!! I know it is! Here," Misao lifted the window up as much as she could and began crawling out, "I'll show you!"_

_"Wait Misao!!__ That isn't very st---" Kaoru cringed at she watched her friend lose her balance and fall onto the front lawn._

_"Misao!"_

_Immediately, Kaoru sped out of the room… running down the stairs and out the front door. _

_"Misao?!__ Misao! Are you alright?" She ran over to her friend … who was now sitting rubbing the back of her head._

_"Yea… I'm fine… But," she glanced up to the neighbor's window sill, "I really wanted those daisies." _

_Pausing for a moment, Kaoru's face lit up as if she thought of something, "Wait right here," she said as she ran back into the house. Finding her way into the living-room, Kaoru walked over to the large porcelain vase where her aunt had placed a large bouquet of assorted flowers. Using her fingers to pick through the flowers, she found what she was lookin for; a daisy. Running back out to the lawn, Kaoru knelt down and handed the daisy to her friend. _

_"I doubt that love-potion will work, but here's a daisy I found in Aunt Kira's bouquet." Misao's face lit up completely, and jumped up to hug her friend._

_"Oh Kaoru!__ You're the greatest!"_

_Kaoru chuckled, "It's nothing!"_

_Grinning ear-to-ear, Misao spoke again, "Kaoru?"_

_"Yea?"  
"__How about this'll be our little secret?"_

_Not really seeing the hidden meaning, Kaoru agreed. "Yea, okay."_

_"No Kaoru," Misao ripped off a petal, "_This_'ll be our secret…" and handed the petal to Kaoru, "How about whenever we need to show how much we care for each other… or tell a secret… we'll give each other a daisy."_

_Kaoru guffawed, "You're so silly Misao… now quit being a goof and get inside. We need to clean you up."_

Twirling the flower with the stem between her fingers, Misao chuckled, "I remember almost burning down your kitchen that day with my strange 'love-potion'…" Getting back in the driver's seat, Misao placed the flower next to the picture. "I always ruined everything……yet you put up with me."

Wiping her tears, Misao switched her gears and drove down the street.

**_'Yet you put up with me….'_**

*******************

Fushigi Yuugi – Another anime that I thought would be funny to throw into Sano's phrase. It is about two girls that are sucked into an ancient Chinese book called 'The Universe of the Four Gods' and are overcome by a parallel universe that takes place in ancient China; the legends of the Maidens of Suzaku  and Seirryu are put into play and adventure, love, courage, and betrayal occur. I recommend this to those of you that haven't seen this anime/manga and/or have not even heard of it! =)

Carrot-top – I know it's the name of a comedian, but oh well… I thought it'd be funny to call Kenshin that.

***Just a tip, go look for a map of Japan so you can have visual aids on where each town is?? ^_~

A/N: How'd you like it? ^_^ hope you guys did! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay… I need to finish this fic as soon as possible, because once April hits… I'll have homework and exams up the ass and won't be able to update for months at a time. Also I am aware that there is a town in Hokkaido called Chitose, well…this Chito isn't Chitose alright? Lol Just a coincidence! ^_^

Hmm… I just though of a soundtrack for this fic, so all you music fiends have something to listen to. 

Trust Company – Hover, and The Fear

Linkin Park – PTS.OF.ATHRTY, and PLC.4 MIE HEAD [remix songs]

Trapt – These Walls

Angel of Mine

By Ang3l MoMO

Chapter 6

Previously on A.O.M.:

_Twirling the flower with the stem between her fingers, Misao chuckled, "I remember almost burning down your kitchen that day with my strange 'love-potion'…" Getting back in the driver's seat, Misao placed the flower next to the picture. "I always ruined everything……yet you put up with me."_

_Wiping her tears, Misao switched her gears and drove down the street._

**_'Yet you put up with me….'_**

********************

A large figure stood in the shadows of a grimly lit office, arms behind the back… gazing vindictively through the wall-to-wall windows. Glazed grey eyes scanned the many roof-tops and streets of Tokyo; from the neon lights, to the large billboards. 

A soft rushed shuffle could be heard as a scrawny petite man made it to the grim office's large oak doors. The small man's greasily slicked-back hair dripped with gel and mousse as he pushed up his thick glasses from the messily taped center. Slightly trembling from obvious nervousness, he knocked on the door. Then, cautiously, opened the door a minute amount; poking his head in through the gap.

"Satasuke-sama…Sir?" He squeaked; his eyes were filled with paranoia as they darted around the room. 

Unflinchingly so, the large figure spoke with a deep, raspy voice that made the tiny stick-of-a-man jump.

"Was it successful Shigeru?"

Glancing around a few more times, Shigeru sauntered in. "Y…Yessir. It was." He slurred nervously.

Satasuke grinned maliciously, revealing large yellow teeth… like that of old slimy piano keys. "Good. You may leave now Shigeru. Follow through with the second part of the plan and then report back. You are dismissed."

Immediately at his dismissal, Shigeru's tense posture was replaced with relief as he sighed inwardly. Although Satasuke's back was to him, Shigeru's paranoid fears found this was not an exception for informalities as he bowed his way of the room; the door lightly clicking shut.

Once the twig-like man was out of the room, Satasuke's grin widened… eventually exploding into a loud horrendous cackle. 

'Oniwanbanshu… you're end has come. After all these years, we, the Ishitomi, will finally be victorious!'

********************

Hmm… well hello brain. It's been awhile since I had the time to talk to you, which is quite out of the ordinary since I know you're the only one that can stand my sarcasm and actually _get_ me. 

Remember the good ol' days when we'd go to the coffee house and watch Sano make an ass out of himself while trying to hit on women? Those were certainly good times weren't they? Well… actually I wouldn't call them _good_… but with Sano as your best friend, you kind of have to redefine 'good'. Then there is… of course… we can't forget the recent event of him trying to hook me up with that chick Jennika… that was certainly irritating. As you have noticed; in less than a week I've been yelled at over the phone, encountered an apparent ghost (or as I'd like to think so) at the airport, given a weird ass diary which has done nothing but wasted my time, been kidnapped by some taxi driver that _really_ wasn't, met a friend that I haven't seen in a decade that seems to know more about my life then I do, been punched unconscious and kicked in the stomach, led to a creepy dark room in an illegal elite mafia's hide-out, almost blown to shreds when a brick wall exploded, sent on a high-speed chase…which I'm still dealing with the nausea.

Ugh…it's very hard to believe that I was once normal for once… well, depends on your definition of NORMAL.

"Himura."

Saitou's gruff bark interrupted my thoughts.

"We're at Niigata… you can get your ass out to stretch if you'd like."

Saitou turned onto the side of the road, in front of a motel, opening the door, I got out of the car; inhaling the sweet air-freshener-free air as I did so.

Anyways, it's been two days since we left the head-quarters, and so far…everything is goingpretty _well_. We stayed at a cheap hotel at the worst part of Sendai the night before… and now we were at the worst part of Niigata; no guessing where we're going to stay tonight.

"Hey Himura!" I turned around to see Saitou, waving his arms from the driver's seat…ushering me to get back in the car. Not really having any idea what was with the sudden change in demeanor, I obliged. 

"What's going on Saitou?" I asked, getting back in the car.

He was on his cell phone, his eyes wide and face pale with disbelief. 

"Alright… Alright I will Misao…Bye." 

Snapping his phone shut, his face was stone still as he shifted the car out of parking and drove out of the spot, zooming back out onto the road.

With the fierce expression of contemplation plastered on his face, I forced down my curiosity and kept quite. It wasn't until we got back onto the highway did he finally speak.

"Himura." His voice was an octave lower than it had been a few moments ago. "We will not be staying at Niigata tonight."

What?

"Unfortunately the Ishitomi Mafia was successful in taking over our head-quarters, and blood has been shed."

"I thought you were kidding about that!"

"So did I, but unfortunately I wasn't… the element of surprise seemed to have caught us VERY off guard. We have lost many men" Raking his hand through his hair, his brow furrowed.

Pausing, a thought crossed my mind, "Wait… This didn't happen because of that door I opened was it?"

"No, I doubt it." I immediately relaxed, "But this is very strange… the Oniwanbanshu isn't the top Mafia in all of Japan just _because_. There's a long and complicated past to our rising to the top, and if we haven't been taken over before. Why now?" 

The car was soon overcome by a 'somewhat' comfortable silence. Collecting my thoughts, I finally spoke.

"Hey Saitou? Since when did you join the Oniwanbanshu?… I remember you used to hate us, including Misao."

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly into a smile, "Yea, I remember that too. But… ten years is a long time Himura. Things change… people become corrupt. And some of us find their 'niche' in life." He paused, as if trying to summarize a long complicated life's story. Closing his eyes for a moment, Saitou continued. "Long story short, I felt this was the path for me to take… and so six years ago, I joined the Oniwanbanshu."

"I see."

"But that's not important Himura, what's important right now is that we need to get you to Aomori and Misao as soon as possible."

"What's… What's going to happen?"

"I…I can't say Himura for I'm not sure myself. What is to be done now is for Misao to decide."

"But it's going to take hours to get to Aomori and…"

"Then we'll stay in the car and I'll drive for however long is needed."

I opened my mouth to protest but Saitou intervened, "Look Himura, this is very serious and it goes beyond your own safety. Something strange is going on and every second counts. We're going to drive for hours if we have to. You can deal with your own shit once we figure out what plan Misao has for us."

Leaning back in my seat, my breathing did not become panicked or nervous, no, I was calm.

And waiting.

******************

_"…The recently increased crime rate in __Hokkaido__ has seemed to spread to the heart of __Tokyo__ as authorities have reported a large number of dead-bodies were found in alley-ways between what is believed to be abandoned warehouses. There isn't a lot of information at this time but cops feel that it is in the citizens' best interest to reframe in going out at night…"_

Bringing the bottle to her lips, Misao gulped down the rest of her drink. Setting the glass bottle back onto the counter-top, she strained her ears to hear the blaring TV set that hung high above her head on the right. Feeling extremely stressed and in need of killing some time before her employee showed up the following day, Misao had seeked refuge in this pool hall…notorious for people of her sort. 

"Crazy shit isn't it?"

Turning her head towards the source of the voice, Misao's eyes met that of a muscular man's. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, his bald head completely tattooed from the nape of the neck to the forehead. Piercings were on his bottom lip, right brow, nose, and almost completely covering both of his ears. Wiping a glass with a rag, he filled the glass with beer from one of the many taps. 

Misao forced a slight smile, "Hey Yoshio." 

Yoshio placed the glass of beer in front of Misao, foam flowing over the edge. 

"Oh uh, that's alright Yoshio… I'm quite fine with what I have."

"Oh c'mon Misao, your bottle's empty," Yoshio insisted, smiling and green eyes glimmering, "I know you too well to know when something's wrong and besides," He wiped the pool of liquid that was created by the overflowing foam. "It's on the house."

Smiling at her friend's kind jester, Misao complied and grabbed the glass. 

"Now," Yoshio leaned forward so that he could whisper, "What's happened?"

Turning her head back to the many people playing pool and those that were yelling profanities at a large plasma TV, which was apparently on the sports channel, Misao made sure that no one was in earshot of their conversation. 

"Have any Furigana members showed up lately?" Misao whispered.

"No. Why?"

Misao leaned in closer while checking their surroundings once again, "The thing is, you and everyone else I've gotten in contact with hasn't heard of or seen any of the Furigana in the past few days. And rumors are already going around that the Ishitomi have cut their connection with the Furigana."

"Through assassinations?"

"I'm not sure, but that is what's been said."

Yoshio leaned back and took Misao's empty bottle, setting it in the trash can that stood under the counter. "It's been a rumor around these parts, but no one is sure of it." He spoke softly, even though it was loud enough in the pool hall to miss their conversation, "But now with the new News reports and the increase in the Ishitomi along with the lack of Furigana, it only makes sense the Ishitomi would dispose of them."

Grabbing a glass, Yoshio began to pour another mix of alcohol into the glass…sliding the glass to the other end of the counter where a gorgeous brunette grabbed the drink, and joined the many men in front of the plasma TV. Misao, deep in thought, popped some pretzel's in her mouth, gulped down the glass of liquor, and reached into her back pocket. Pulling out a black laminated card, Misao placed the card on the counter and slid it in front of Yoshio.

"Get Takeo for me and give him that card." Misao got up to leave.

Yoshio picked up the card, "Wait… but I can't--"

"You owe me this favor Yoshio."

Sighing as Misao walked out, Yoshio pulled out a rag and began wiping the countertop.

"Damn it Misao, you always know how to use those 'I-owe-yous'." 

*****************

Ugh… It's been hours; maybe even a whole day or two, and I ache all over. Originally we were going to stop at Akita, but due to our lack of time, Saitou and I have been driving for god knows how long... stopping only occasionally for food, gas, or a bathroom break. It's amazing how much of a change to your appearance, and demeanor, lack of good sleep can do. I could feel the bags just drooping under my eyelids. Both Saitou and I haven't said a word to each other; probably aware of the fact that I too knew speaking to one another could break our serene silence by another man-to-man lash out. 

Nevertheless, I've found ways to keep myself busy. I found out very early on that trying to have a conversation with Mr. Stick-Up-Your-Ass isn't exactly the most 'fun' thing to do. At first I tried estimating how long it'd take before my ass got numb… but I fell a sleep. Then, after I woke up, I began to count the number of bugs that hit the car's bumper and windshield. I have to admit that I was extremely relieved when I was told that in a matter of 15 minutes, we'd be arriving to Aomori.

And yes, if you've been wandering, I_ have_ been flipping through the diary; trying to find if there were any more clues that I've missed. Sadly, no. 

As I got to 3,579 bugs, we drove into the city limits of Aomori and were immediately greeted by the typical Japanese skyscrapers. Driving further and further into the heart of the city, I started to realize that there was a huge lack of people for such a large city. Saitou must've seen this too.

His brow furrowing in confusion, Saitou reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone; flipping it open to see if there were any calls he's missed.

"What the hell? No service? We're in the middle of the city… how could there be no---"

Suddenly, the concrete road in front of us exploded, making our car dive into a large trench. As glass flew everywhere, I felt my neck snap forward as my seatbelt caught. Pain surged through my lower back up to the back of my head; I screamed against the pandemonium that surrounded us. 

"HIMURA!!!"

Suddenly I felt my seatbelt slack and I was jerked towards my left in lightning speed…Feeling as though my left shoulder was pulled out of its socket, I fell against the hard cement, face down… dirt encompassing my whole body. Through this whole ordeal I realized my eyes were squeezed shut; hesitating to open them…I felt a shadow fall on my field of view. 

"Hey, you alright there?"

Glancing up, I met the eyes of Saitou. 

"You alright?" He repeated, looking completely unaffected by the incident.

Blinking, to make sure it wasn't a dream, I carefully hoisted myself up into a sitting position. "Uhh… Yea, I think so?"

"Well let's hope so, that was pretty damn close Himura."

When the cloud of dust settled, I looked over to where the car was buried in tons of rubble and dirt. Any evidence of a car within the piled layers of metal was lost as it lay there in the large trench, like that of a paper fan.

Spitting out the dirt that had accumulated in my mouth, I got up and stretched my limbs. It was then I realized that the broken bones I first thought I had were only pulled muscles. Talk about stress.

"Okay Yoga-boy, quit the stretching and get going. Something strange is going on and we need to get to Misao as soon as possible."

"Shut the hell up! In case you hadn't noticed I had almost died in an accident."

Looking up from my position I saw that Saitou had already begun running down the road; following him, we made our way through the eerily quiet streets of Aomori. The thuds of our shoes echoing in the 'ghost-town' made the hairs on my neck stand on end. This was way too much like the silence the storm.

In about five minutes of sprinting, we entered the downtown area. 

It consisted of billboards and advertisements that hung above and around buildings, the occasional small buildings that had the traditional blue Japanese roofs, and the remnants of snow that scattered the town. Steam escaped the vents that lined some of the streets as Saitou and I took another turn, revealing the Aomori train station. 

Panting, Saitou stopped. "Here we are Himura. Let's just hope Misao is where we had planned on meeting."

Bending down to lift up one of his pant legs, he revealed guns strapped to his calf. Unbuckling it, he clicked the gun to make sure it was in good condition.

"Ever used a gun before?"

"Why?"

He tossed it at me.

"A GUN? What for?!"

Ignoring my question, he pulled up his other pant leg and pulled out another gun; clicking it. 

Walking up to him in disbelief, I waited till he made eye-contact. "WHAT is _this_ for?"

Sighing, Saitou straightened up and looked at the train station before us. "You have no idea how much dangerous ground we're on right now do you?"

Not waiting for me to even attempt to answer, he began to trot towards the station's entrance. As always, not having much choice, I followed.

Reaching the entrance, we pushed through the gate and climbed up a flight of stairs. As we got to the second floor, we were greeted by, much to our relief, a familiar voice.

"Took you two long enough." She stood in the long hallway of the station. The hall had windows all along the walls along with ads and train information below them. 

"Misao!"

She grinned, "Ah, I see you're doing pretty well Kenshin. I was getting afraid that the two of you killed each other along the way."

"Misao, What has been happening?" Saitou intervened seriously.

Her grin gone, Misao sighed. 

"Apparently the Ishitomi have been planning their attacks for years… maybe even more than a decade. They had originally joined allies with the Furigana and planned on attacking our headquarters in Tokyo, in hopes of destroying the Oniwabanshu so that they could then rise to the top. Sadly, they succeeded in taking over our hideout the day they knew I would not be present by using the element of surprise. The amount of man power and strategic planning completely destroyed the few of us that were still stationed there. From there on, the Ishitomi felt that the Furigana were a threat now that they had accomplished what they had been working so hard for… thus they disposed of them."

"I see. But… what has become of this city?" 

"I wish I could tell you but I can't… I'm not sure of what happened to this city besides the fact that the train that goes through the Seikan tunnel is still coming in about ten-minutes."

Out of no where, a deep raspy voice spoke. "Oh but I can." 

We turned back to where Saitou and I had come from, and there stood a grim group of men… with a large, sad excuse of a man, standing in the front. Grinning from ear-to-ear, his large yellow slimy piano-key teeth looked as if they were clumsily crammed together into his mouth. 

"Who the hell are you?" I spat.

The older man let out a cackle. 

"I should ask you the same question you flame-haired **_boy_**."

"Excuse me?!!" Who the hell is he to say---

Saitou's lip curled in anger and frustration, "Listen here you old man…" He hissed, "I don't know what you're doing here but we've got a train to catch, and we do _not_ have time for your shit."

"My, my, why such vulgar language?… If I didn't know better I'd think you were actually part of the Oniwabanshu. In fact, it'd only make sense that a man of your putrid personality and attitude would be part of that horrendous excuse of a mafia. Am I not right?"

Saitou growled angrily. I turned to catch Misao's reaction during this ordeal… but her expression was stone cold; glaring at the man.

She finally spoke through tight lips, "Satasuke-san, I see that it is _you_ that has been setting everything up."

"If it isn't Miss Makimachi. I see that you are as observant as ever…"

"Stop with the bullshit Satasuke, I am willing to settle whatever issue you and the Ishitomi have with me or the Oniwabanshu; but quite frankly I think that a man of your intellect would not want to sink this low by having a brawl in a rickety train station, would you not?" Misao ended, her voice overflowing with sarcasm. 

Satasuke's grin turned into a scowl, as did the men around him. 

"You sure are one fucking ray of sunshine Misao." He retaliated sardonically. 

"In case you haven't noticed, you are outnumbered," In the distance I could hear a train approaching, "…and out of time!"

In an instant, the mob charged at us at all directions; whipping out their weapons ranging from nightsticks to daggers. Screams and grunts tore through the short-lived silence. Catching a large burly man out of the corner of my eye, I barely dodged his attack as he swung at my head with a baseball bat. 

I wished I could've used my gun at a moment like this, but the fear of accidentally shooting Saitou or Misao held me back. Instead, I hit the large man in the temple with the shaft of my gun, sending him careening over another fallen Ishitomi.

"Kenshin! DON'T MISS THE TRAIN……HURRY KENSHIN!!!" Misao shouted as she wrestled with an ogre-like woman, elbowing her in the stomach and sending a roundhouse kick to her head. "GO!!!"

"But I can't leave you guys---"

"WE'LL BE FINE," Saitou struck a tall burly man in the face, "JUST FUCKING GO!!" 

Reluctantly, I began to run toward the sound of the approaching train … jumping over moaning bodies; and crouching down at the last moment, so that another Ishitomi that charged at me could trip and fall over instead. 

"DO NOT LET THAT MAN GET AWAY! NO WITNESSES MAY LIVE!!" Satasuke's voice boomed behind me as gun shots went off, bullets zooming past my head by inches; breaking the windows.

Then, on cue, a fallen man rolled over and grabbed my ankle… breaking my sprint and sending me landing painfully on the station's concrete flour. Ignoring my now bleeding lip, I kicked the man in the face with my other foot and jumped up as the train roared louder. 

Although I felt my ankle scream with pain, I began sprinting as fast as I could down the hall. 

"GET HIM YOU IMBECILES!!

Turning right at the end of the long hall, the sounds of shouts and grunts droned out…but the sound of footsteps did not. 

Someone is following me.

It didn't take long for the huge brawl behind my pursuer and I to become nothing but loud crashes. Trying not to injure my foot anymore than it already is, I quickly made my way down a flight of stairs and into the opening. Hearing the loud roaring of the train… I looked up.

There's the train!

_"…__Aomori__ to __Hakodate__ and __Sapporo__…."_ The robotic voice boomed from the station's speakers. 

As the doors to the train slid open, I started running along side of the train; the Ishitomi man following me not so far behind.

_"…Last call for __Aomori__ to __Hakodate__ and __Sapporo__…" _

Glancing at the front of the train, the train engineer poked his head out of the window.

"Ay man! You boarding or not?!"

"I'M KIND OF BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"

Gun shots went off behind me; and, eyes widening in fear, the engineer brought his head back in the train. The doors began to close.

Lunging towards the closing doors of the first compartment, I flew through the gap and tumbled into a crouching position. A few more gun shots went off and the man tried to climb through the now broken windows. 

Grabbing the gun, I did the only think I could think of.

I pulled the trigger.

A bullet tore through the air and shot the man through the lower left shoulder, sending him flying back onto the concrete as the train took off.

Staring at the bleeding body that lay on the ground, the gun fell out of my hand.

……I can't believe I shot somebody. I can't believe I _shot_ somebody.

Completely in shock, I collapsed into a seat and just sat… my eyes hooded behind my sweaty bangs.

"Ay… Y-You alright there?" Questioned a quivering voice from the intercom.

Looking up, I saw that there was a surveillance camera.

Hoisting myself up, I limped toward the front of the compartment and grabbed the knob of the door that led to the control room. Opening the door, I was met with the same startled middle-aged engineer as before. Looking up above all the train's controls, I saw that there were at least twenty TV screens lining the top. 

"S-s-sir? May I help you?" 

"Gimme the videos from all the cameras."

"But sir…"

"I said 'Gimme the videos from all the cameras'."

Setting the train to autopilot, he quickly stood up and reached toward the bottom right of all the TV screens, pressing some buttons so that multiple videotapes fell out of the many small videocassette drives. He frantically grabbed them all, and thrust them towards me; tapes shaking as did his hands. Snatching all of the tapes out of his hands, I turned around and limped back to the compartment. Placing the tapes on the seats, I picked up my gun. Using the rest of the bullets, I blew the tapes into smithereens and tossed them out the broken windows.

Sinking into a seat, I sat with my head against the glass…trying to ignore the throbbing pain in the back of my skull. As the train approached the Seikan tunnel, I saw my own reflection in the windows opposite of me. My face was pale and showed no sign of remorse or pain… my eyes completely glazed over. Slowly, and carefully, I turned around to get a closer look at myself through the reflection. 

My eyes… my face… everything changed. I felt like a shell… Like there was something missing within. 

_I had killed somebody._

My eyes showed a glint of amber.

_I had killed somebody._

Before long, the searing pain from the back of my head got the best of me… and I was engulfed in total darkness.

**********************

"Sano?.........Sano?"

Sanosuke sat in a disoriented office, boxes and papers everywhere. Drool accumulated into a puddle under Sanosuke's cheek as Jennika found him asleep on his desk; his mug of coffee leaving a brown ring on a small stack of papers. 

Gently nudging him in the shoulder, Jennika jumped a little as Sano suddenly jolted up…snorting and mumbling as he spoke.

"…Huh? What? Did I miss something?" 

Jennika chuckled, "Nothing's the matter. Calm down." 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sano discretely (or tried to) wiped the saliva from the corner of his mouth and leaned back in his chair in an attempt to do is work. Walking around the desk, Jennika moved some boxes aside and pulled up a chair to the desk; sitting down.

"Don't you think you've worked hard enough?"

"No."

"Well you _did_ fall asleep on your desk y'know."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"How about coming with the rest of us for some tea?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Well…do you have any tasks I could help you with?"

"No."

Setting her cup of tea that she brought with her on the desk, Jennika sighed. 

"Listen, this obviously isn't getting anywhere… So I'll get to the point. I really think you should go home for the rest of the day and get some rest. You've been here for days."

Signing some papers, Sanosuke swerved his chair over to his computer and began pulling up files and documents onto the screen. Ignoring Jennika's comments, he took a swig of his coffee and raked his hand through his wild hair.

"Sano…," she tried again, "I'm only saying this because you're my friend. I know we're co-workers too, and you have a right to do whatever you want… but don't you think you're over working yourself? I mean…"

"You're right. I agree with you…"

Jennika grinned.

"…I have a right to do whatever I want."

Suddenly her face dropped. Glancing over, Sanosuke pointed toward the far edge of his desk.

"Can you hand me that blue disk over there?"

Obliging, Jennika pulled it out from a pile of papers and handed it to him.

"Sano… I'm serious about--"

"Look, I don't need to be told what to do or what not to do. And I definitely don't need a babysitter." He responded bluntly, typing whatever was on the disk onto the computer screen.

Feeling hurt and defeated, Jennika quietly stood from her seat and grabbed her cup of tea. 

"Alright then… I'll just be leaving."

Quietly getting up, she sauntered over to open the door. Sanosuke suddenly stopped his frantic typing. 

"Wait…"

Stopping mid-action, Jennika turned and looked at Sano.

"I… Look the thing is…Well I…" Sanosuke sighed as he tried to collect his thoughts, "The thing is… I've had a lot on my mind lately and… work helps keep me busy. That's all."

There was a pause. Sanosuke shifted in his seat as if feeling uncomfortable. Realizing that was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get, Jennika smiled.

"Alright Sano. I'll leave you to your work then."

Waiting till he heard the satisfying click of the door closing, Sanosuke grunted and slouched back into his chair. 

'Without you here is driving me nuts Kenshin. You better make it back in one piece buddy.'

********************

_"…Next stop… __Sapporo__…"_

Waking up to the train's engineer's voice over the intercom, I immediately grunted and rubbed my eyes as the afternoon sun blinded me. Getting the feeling that I'm not alone, I squinted against the bright light and glanced around. There were about eight people in the same compartment as I. They must've got on the train at Hakodate. 

Damn it… I must seem like one of those drunks you see in the subway in New York.

As we entered Sapporo train station, the intercom went off. _"…We have arrived at __Sapporo__..."_

Stretching my limbs and getting the kinks out of my neck, I followed the crowd out of the train. 

After spending a day in a deserted Aomori, it felt good to be among people again. Although my ankle's still killing me; I limped over to the Sapporo train station's kiosk. Seeing that the bathroom was only down a flight of stairs; I limped down and entered the bathroom. 

Standing in front of the sink and mirror, I pulled the elastic band out of my hair so that it cascaded down my shoulders. Turning on the facet and plugging up the drain, the sink filled with water. Turning off the facet, I dipped my hands into the cold water; splashing it all over my face multiple times and running hands through my hair. Stopping, I placed both hands on either side of the sink and stood hunched over… my head drooping over so that the water on my face and hair dripped over the pool of water in the sink and the counter. 

What's happened to me? I've had my fair share of cruel moments, but _killing_ someone? What has become of me? Was this trip to Chito over some stupid diary worth--"

My head snapped up, and I stared at my wet reflection wide-eyed.

THE DIARY! Where is the diary?

Frantically drying my face off with the paper towels that lay in the corner, I began digging through all my pockets. Except for my wallet and passport, I found nothing.

"All this work………all this pain……and now…… FOR NOTHING?!"

Roaring in frustration, I punched the mirror; causing it to shatter. Panting, I looked around the bathroom to confirm the fact that I was alone. Grabbing my elastic band, I swung my head back… grabbing handfuls of hair and pulled it into a ponytail higher than my usual. Picking out small pieces of glass from my knuckles, I wrapped my hand with toilet paper, and walked out of the bathroom… ignoring the searing pain in my foot.

All this shit…for nothing…

Getting back into the hussle-and-bussle of the Sapporo train station, I looked around the many businessmen and families as they went about their daily errands. Walking towards the middle of the large area to get a better look, I suddenly got this strange pang in my stomach as if someone was watching me. Turning around, my eyes caught sight of a mysterious figure standing in the dark corner. He was watching me. 

Furrowing my brows and feeling bold… I approached the figure. After all, what do I have to lose?

As I got within earshot, he spoke deep, seemingly distant voice.

"You must be Kenshin Himura."

"And you are?"

He stepped out of the shadows and grinned. As the light hit him, what I thought was a large ogre-like thug became a small lean man. He had platinum blonde, chin-length hair… much like that of my old friend Aoshi's; his eyes were a piercing green.

"You may refer to me as Takeo. Miss Makmachi had called for my assistance, I am here to guide you to Asahikawa if anything should go wrong."

My eyes narrowed, "_What_ should go wrong?"

"Everything. As you know, the Ishitomi have been a growing threat to the Oniwanbanshu…and if they should interfere with whatever it is Misao was trying to do with you... I would be in charge of taking care of you."

Throwing my harms in the air in defeat, I groaned. "Why does everyone think that I need to be 'taken care of'? Doesn't everyone get that I'm fast approaching thirty and is completely capable of taking care of myself."

Glancing down at my wrapped hand, Takeo replied. "You're right Himura-san, you are capable of taking care of yourself. I can see that," he tilted his had toward my hand in reference, "But that does not mean you know the rules of the game."

I snorted, "Everything's a game to you guys isn't it?"

"It isn't just a philosophy Himura-san; it is a fact of life. Do we not have goals? Do we not feel as though we've 'won' when we've achieved something we've wanted? Is it not the strongest that survive?"

"Yea." I mumbled as rudely as I could.

Folding his arms over his chest, Takeo continued. "Well then… Himura-san… I know you are eager to go to this…" he paused thoughtfully, "Chito. Are you not?"

"Yea." I repeated. Only this time my voice held a hint of irritation.

"Alright then… follow me." Takeo walked, almost glided, towards a flight of stairs towards the lower floor.

Following him, I suddenly heard him raise his voice so that I could hear him over the crowd.

"Oh, by the way, if we are to be together for the day… I suggest that you lose that attitude."

Ignoring his advice, I kept my scowl and kept walking…trying not to make my subtle limping too noticeable for this mysterious guy.

After a few more stairs and long-distance walking, we made our way out of the train station and walked to the side of the road where Takeo's car was. By now my determination to be an asshole drained, thus my scowl was gone. Opening the car doors, the two of us got in the black Mitsubishi Eclipse.

Turning on the ignition, Takeo turned towards me.

"I see you've taken my advice after all Himura-san."

I immediately dropped back into a scowl; Takeo chuckled.

"I think we need to stop somewhere before we head towards the hotel we're staying at."

"What? Hotel? What for?"

"Well… as far as I know, you've been in a car for quiet sometime now… is that not correct?"

"Yea…"

"Well… I can tell you must be pretty tired; and if sleeping might loosen you up. Then we're definitely goin' to stay in a hotel."

"Whatever." I sunk back in my seat; arms crossed and all.

"But," Takeo adjusted the rearview mirror and began to turn out of his spot, "we're going to stop by somewhere first."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Although I had to admit the car was much more comfortable than the seats on the train, I couldn't help but feel that I'll have to buy the Butt-o-ciser or something to work my jelly ass after all this sitting. Thankfully the ride wasn't too long, for as the sun began to set we pulled into…

"A BAR?! Why the hell are we at a bar?"

Pulling into a parking space, Takeo shifted his car from drive to parking. Turning to me, he pointed at my face.

"THAT. Is the reason why we're here."

What the hell was he implying?

"What?!"

"You need to loosen up if we're going to do some talking." Was his only reply as he got out of the car.

Following his lead, I opened the door and got out.

"Me being an asshole right now has _nothing_ to do with lack of alcohol!"

"Sure seems like it Himura-san."

"Will you stop calling me that?! And how the hell does it **seem** like I need a drink?!" Ugh… talk about being perturbed.

Takeo pushed the bar's entrance open as he sighed in defeat. "Just get come in."

I took a quick look at the name of the bar before we entered; Lucky's. Cigarette smoke and alcohol filled my nostrils as we made our way across the bar and toward two stools at the end of the counter. 

"So what are we having today Takeo?" The tall burly bartender asked as we sat down.

"Just the usual. And you?"

"I don't drink."

The bartender chuckled, "Oh sure you do! C'mon, any friend of Takeo is a friend of mine. Pick anything at all and I'll make it!"

Raking my hand through my bangs, I thought for a moment. "Just… gimme whatever he's having."

The bartender whistled, "Whoa! You're one brave guy that's for sure. You sure you want whatever he's having?"

"Yea… sure."

"Alright, comin' right up!" The bartender walked to the other end as he grabbed multiple bottles of alcohol and poured them into mixers.

Takeo grinned. "Now that's more like it."

"What?"

"Y'know……the drink."

"What about it?" 

"Do you know what my drinking habits are?" Takeo's grin widened.

"Not anything I can't handle right?"

"Oh… cocky are we?"

"No… just sure of myself." 

He laughed. "You_ really_ have no idea what you've gotten yourself into do you?"

I swear that had to be the fastest service in the world because before I could even answer, the bartender placed two mugs in front of us. Picking up the glass, I subtly looked to see if I could guess what the contents were. 

"Cheers!" Throwing his head back, Takeo chugged down all the contents in his mug.

Bringing my mug to my lips, I tilted it so the cool liquid flowed into my mouth…the alcohol sending a slight burning sensation as I drank. At first it tasted bitter… then sweet…then spicy…then it just turned weird. Gulping down more and more, I finished my own drink and placed the mug back onto the counter.

Takeo stared at me, "Well?"

I grinned, trying to resist the urge to cringe as the strange taste lingered and made me feel like my taste buds were having being having a party in my mouth.

"Not bad! You not as wimpy as I thought." He exclaimed, slapping me in the back.

As soon as he did that, a warm tingly sensation arose from my stomach and spread through my body. I found it harder to focus my eyes and my mouth seemed to be dependent from my body. Blinking a few times, my eyelids began to feel heavier than before.

"Dayam right 'yam not ash wimpy ash y'thought." I slurred.

"Whoa… you feeling alright? You're not drunk already are you?."

Everything around me suddenly got fuzzy and began to spin.

"Huh? Whattur you shaying? Are you shaying I'yam a punk and dat I can't handle ish? Because if you are…"

"Uhh… I think we should go to the hotel…" The now blurry figure in front of me grabbed my arm. Who the hell is he to grab my arm?!

"GETTOFF ME YOU," I stopped to hiccup, "BITCH!" I ended with a burp, the stench of alcohol invading my nostrils even more.

"Alright that's it, we're going. Thanks Joji!" 

"A large figure behind the counter replied, "No problem! Good luck there… should've known he couldn't handle it."

"Yea… I know I know."

The fuzzy figure that was in front of me made its way to my side and lifted my arm so that it rested on his shoulders. Or whatever that blurry thing is under that blonde stuff.

Getting off my comfy seat, I felt the world do a somersault and I lost my balance.

"Whoa there!" The blonde figure lifted my arm up even more, and tried to lead me towards a…………door? I think it's a door.

We began to move, but once again the earth spun all over the place and I lost my footing.

This time my feet seemed to have gotten confused of how the flour is _supposed_ to feel like and I tripped. 

My head made contact with something and a sharp pain surged through the back of my head…

Everything went black.

************************

Ahh… finally. 

Peace.

BANG BANG BANG!

Pain stabbed at my skull as the loud thuds rang in my ears.

Rolling over, I felt a soft cloud-like texture against my cheek. Reluctantly opening my eyes, I saw that I was on a downy mattress with large fluffy comforters and pillows.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Alright alright!" I groaned in agony as I pulled the blankets off of me and sauntered out of bed.

Holy shit, this has got to be the world's worst hangover.

It took me about five minutes before I reached the hotel room door. Clumsily unlatching and clicking open the locks, I swung the door open. There he was, Takeo, arriving at my door at… I looked at the clock by my bed…six AM!! WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Sorry to wake you but… Whoa."

"What." I grunted.

"You look…" I could tell he didn't want to get on my bad side any more than he was, "…bad."

"Thanks." 

"Yea uh… can I come in?"

Rubbing my face, I moaned once again as I stepped aside to let Takeo in.

"Nice place huh?"

"Mm." Was my only response I walked back to my bed and collapsed onto the soft inviting bed.

Takeo chuckled. 

"Was too much for you eh?"

"Mm."

There was a pause.

"Here," Takeo placed a pill by my head, "For your hangover."

Lifting my head up from the fluffy pillows, I groggily grabbed the pill and practically stumbled over to the bathroom sink to fill up a glass of water. Popping the pill into my mouth, I tossed my head back and gulped down the water.

"Listen, I don't really want to do this… but this little card," Through the reflection in the mirror I saw him whip out a small black card and tossed it onto the bed, "obligates me to do so. As you know… Aomori was completely deserted." 

I tensed up as I gently placed the glass on the countertop. 

"Recently the Ishitomi have been terrorizing Aomori, causing 'natural disasters' and having the town evacuated. They had a hunch that Misao and Saitou would be heading towards Hokkaido, thus they planned this attack last minute, planting hidden bombs all over Aomori in hopes of taking at least one of you out."

"So wait..."

"Yes, unless Misao and Saitou defeat Satasuke's many men… the Oniwanbanshu are done for."

My knuckles turned white as my grip caused the glass to crack, and soon after, shatter.

"Shit…" This can't be happening! I should've stayed and helped!… God… I _knew_ I should've stayed! 

I made my way back to the bed, collapsing face down onto the bed.

Moments passed before Takeo sighed and spoke again.

"Why _did_ you come all this way?"

I froze at the boldness of the question. 

Rolling over just a bit, I lifted my head up just enough to catch Takeo smirking.

_I haven't thought about the diary or Chito since the incident in __Aomori__. Wasn't the whole point of me getting all the way here is to find out what happened? To find out why I had this strange hollow feeling in my gut every time I flipped through the book? _

Hoisting myself up, I went back to the sink and washed my face with freezing cold water. 

_But then again… after what's happened, does it really matter anymore? Does a dumb diary really matter when there are _real_ problems going on, like that of Saitou and Misao?_

Fixing my clothes, which I had on from the night before, I went to the room door and opened it. Takeo smirked as he walked out of the door into the hall way. 

**_167 Yukami St., Chito._**

Walking down the hall towards the elevator, the two of us got in and pressed the button. 

_Either way… I've gone too far and been through too much to go back. I have to figure this out… and soon._

Reaching the lobby, I held my head high as we walked through the front doors of the hotel and towards the car. Turning the ignition, the car roared to life.

_Get ready Chito._

We drove onto the highway… beginning our journey to Chito.

_I'm coming._

****************

A/N: Ugh… I think this chapter sucks (especially the ending -_-)… what do you guys think? X_x They sure drive around a lot huh? I'm sure that the next chapter will be the end of AOM! I know I know… it's a short fanfiction, but it's not like I was planning this for a never ending story. Sorry for you people who love sequels! After you read the last chapter, you'll understand why I would not be able to write a sequel. Till then, TA TA! 

PS: I'll try to type as fast as I can and update sooner than usual alright? =)


	7. Chapter 7

Quick Note: Alright… now that the story is well-developed and you all know what is going on. The rest is no longer in Kenshin's POV. I only did that POV thing so you all could get a real idea how Kenshin thinks and how he's felt over the years. I hope that isn't a big problem for you all. ; ENJOY

Complete Soundtrack:

Monica – Angel of Mine

Clay Aiken – I Will Carry You, I Survived You

Kelly Clarkson – Missed the Train

Trapt – Stories, These Walls

Nickelback – Someday

Celine Dion – My Heart Will Go On

Savage Garden – Hold Me

Trust Company – Fear, Hover

Linkin Park – PTS.OF.ATHRTY, and PLC.4 MIE HEAD [remix songs], Crawling

Edwin McCain – I'll Be

Sarah McClachlan – I Will Remember You

Angel of Mine

by Ang3l MoMO

Chapter 7

Previously on AOM:

_Reaching the lobby, I held my head high as we walked through the front doors of the hotel and towards the car. Turning the ignition, the car roared to life._

Get ready Chito_.___

_We drove onto the highway… beginning our journey to Chito._

I'm coming.

Cautiously getting out of the Mitsubishi, Kenshin was immediately greeted by a soft breeze as he shut the door of the car. Blinking against the golden sun, and without even another glance, Takeo drove off as Kenshin slowly began his trek up the gravel road towards small white cottage that sat on top of the hill.

Chito had to be the most beautiful place Kenshin's ever seen… let alone been. The town was located at the edge of a gargantuan hill that oversaw miles and miles of luscious fields; and if one would to reach the top of the hill… they would be able to see the distant mountains and streams that lay in the distance. Scattered around the hill and the many fields were large trees that looked like that of giant bonsai trees.

Reaching the old picket fence, Kenshin gently wiped the chunks of rust and dirt off the aluminum mailbox.

167 Yukami St.

_I can't believe I'm finally here._

Cautiously opening the small gate so not to break anything, Kenshin carefully walked across the moss encompassed stepping stones toward the cottage's front porch. Feeling more nervous than he's ever felt in his life, he stepped up the wooden stairs as his heart seemed to pound mercilessly against his ribcage. Knowing that the house was abandoned long ago, Kenshin, though reluctantly, opened the screen door and tried the knob to the old oak door.

It cracked open.

Poking his head through the door, the stuffy stench of mildew and mold that had collected in the house invaded his nostrils. Except for a few wooden chairs and a rocking horse that had been left behind long ago, the house was completely empty. Only the deep magenta and orange light that shone through the windows as the sun began to set, kept the house from being left in completely darkness. Pushing the door open some more, Kenshin prudently stepped into the house.

"Hello…?"

The peaceful, yet eerie, silence was the only response. Continuing his hawk-like scanning of the house, Kenshin's saw a door that must've led to the kitchen and then back yard; and another opening that must lead to a bathroom. Turning his head, Kenshin saw a flight of stairs at the far right corner. With the soft thuds of his footsteps echoing in the stillness of the room, Kenshin climbed up the stairs. As he reached the top he saw a small hallway that led down to a cream-colored door. Since his cautious nature was replaced by curiosity, Kenshin walked down the hall without reluctance and opened the door.

The room before him, unlike the one downstairs, was completely furnished with an old bed, a dresser and wardrobe, many old unopened cardboard boxes, an oak desk, and stacks of photo albums and picture frames. Cobwebs lined the corners of the room and the tiny windowpane, as did the many pieces of old paint that had flaked off over the years. Walking towards the desk that stood besides the stacks of boxes, Kenshin picked up a photo album. Once the dust was brushed off, a burgundy velvet cover with golden inscribed writing was visible.

"Yesterday is but a dream, and tomorrow is only a vision, but today well lived makes every yesterday a dream of happiness and every tomorrow a vision of hope," Kenshin smirked, "What a title…"

Opening the album carefull,y so not to damage the photos anymore than they were, Kenshin could barely make out the childhood pictures of a little girl in the now-yellow pictures.

Flipping through more pages, he saw pictures of the little girl as she got older and older. It wasn't until he reached the last page did he finally see a clear close-up picture of the girl. Her hair was a dark ebony color that was tied back in a ponytail, her eyes were a beautiful crystalline cerulean blue, her lips were a soft pink color as were her subtly rosy cheeks, and her skin was of a gorgeous ivory tone. The picture was of her staring absent-mindly out a window…thus casting a dazzling beautiful view of the young woman.

Kenshin's eyes widened as his photo suddenly made his heart sink, and his breathing became ragged. Something was so familiar of this girl, her eyes, her hair… everything.

Suddenly it hit him, and he dropped the album onto the floor.

_THE GIRL!! The girl from the airport! IT… it couldn't be!_

Frantically glancing around the room, Kenshin stormed out of the room and sprinted down the stairs; his rapid footsteps echoing loudly through the house.

_No… please let me be! Don't haunt me! I've been through too much… I've seen too much. I can't…!_

Suddenly, as he reached the front door, a soft tune caught his attention. Turning around, Kenshin saw that the door that led to the kitchen and backyard, creak open.

"Listen here…" Kenshin's voice quivered, "I don't know who you are… or if this is some strange game to you…" he began to walk towards the door, "but I'm warning you... I've had enough of this shit…"

Reaching the opening to the kitchen, Kenshin prepared himself for whatever lay ahead. Stepping through… he saw that no one was there. Confused, Kenshin glanced around from the small stove to the breakfast nook.

Nothing.

Once again the soft tune his ear again, only this time… he strained his ears to hear where it was coming from. It was then he realized it wasn't music of any kind whatsoever, it was laughter. The sweet sound of pure genuine laughter.

Anger arose in Kenshin, who are they to make a fool of him?! His fist clenching furiously, Kenshin stomped towards the door in the corner that led to the backyard and kicked it open. Squinting against the sudden amount of light, Kenshin opened his mouth to scream at whomever it was… except his voice caught in his throat.

The radiant setting sun sent streams of carmine red across the valleys and mountains in the distance. The azure and sapphire sky blended perfectly with the turquoise and green fields of grass and trees. Due to the hill that the house sat on was very steep on the other side, a large weeping-willow had taken root at the edge… as well as a swing, which was currently occupied.

It was the girl from the picture, more breathtaking than ever, laughing jovially as she swung back and forth on the swing. Her mere presence seemed to complete the picture perfect view.

Stepping down the three creaky wooden stairs, Kenshin started to approach the girl… his heart ramming almost painfully against his chest. Although her back was towards him, with each step he took, the girl's euphoric swinging slowly came to a halt. As he got within five feet of her, she stood up from the swing and turned around.

Kenshin instantly stopped as he met his eyes with hers. The emptiness in his heart that's seemed to have haunted him for years, felt as though it was finally complete.

It was _her_… _she_ was what he wanted, no, needed.

"I've been waiting so long Kenshin."

Although this was technically the second time he's seen her, something about the way the sun shone upon her ivory skin, and how the gentle breeze blew against her hair, made his heart wrench painfully at her beauty.

"You… you know my name?" Kenshin stammered.

She chuckled, the sweet sound was music to his ears.

"Oh… I know much more Kenshin… much, much more."

It wasn't until now that Kenshin noticed the almost blindingly bright white dress that seemed to flow loosely, yet snuggly to her body… and cascaded all the way down her back so that it trailed behind her. It was so……angelic.

The young woman slowly began to walk towards Kenshin, stopping merely inches away from him. Lifting her hand up to his left cheek, she gently traced Kenshin's cross scar with the tips of her fingers… making him feel as though he was melting against the feeling of her soft skin against his own.

"I remember how you got this scar," she whispered.

Her eyes filled with sorrow, "I'm so sorry Kenshin."

Deprived of all fear and confusion, Kenshin could only comprehend the sudden need to wipe away the subtle frown from her porcelain face.

There was a moment of silence, then, dropping her hand down to her side, she looked away sadly.

"I've waited so long Kenshin…… don't you remember me?"

It took a couple long seconds before Kenshin could recover from the lack of warmth of her fingers and respond.

"Y-you were at the airport…"

"Not just the airport Kenshin, don't you remember yet? Don't you feel _this_?" She lifted her eyes to Kenshin's and placed her hand on his heart.

"I…I…" He stammered as he tried to calm his breathing, "I… I don't know."

Kenshin stared in confusion as the girl's hand reluctantly brought her hand up to his forehead. Immediately as the tips of her fingers made contact with his forehead, a strange electric shock surged through his body as he was blinded by a bright light. Within moments, Kenshin felt everything around him grow faint and his body went numb.

_The fumbling of keys could be heard on the other side of the door._

_Shuffling could heard within the apartment._

_The door swung open and a young woman gasped._

_The moment her eyes lit up and her lips curled into the most beautiful smile, Kenshin felt the butterflies in his stomach do somersaults. He had told her that he would be too busy working at the restaurant that night, and that the head chef at the restaurant was sick at home with the flu. She, of course, said she understood and had no problem with spending their birthday dinner the next night… oblivious the plans he had._

_"Happy birthday sweetheart."___

_There in the middle of her dining room, was a small round table with a terracotta velvet tablecloth draped over. The centerpiece was a swan-shaped crystal vase filled with light fuchsia and pink roses, accented with baby's breath and cherry blossoms. Ivy and curled crimson velveteen ribbon surrounded the vase and were subtly trailing off the side of the table. Various sizes of vanilla and jasmine scented candles were lit and placed all over the room, along with sprayed on sliver glitter. Amidst the centerpiece and ivy that was on the table, were two plates piled high with Kaoru's favorite dish: spaghetti with meatballs. One would laugh at the oddity of having such a simple entrée in such an elegant arrangement; but to Kaoru… it was more than perfect. Her aunt and uncle were gone that night, and Kenshin had set this especially for her._

_Tears began to pool over the corners of her cerulean eyes._

_"Oh Kenshin… it's…it's...it's absolutely..."_

_Before she could complete the sentence, Kenshin was in front of her. Gently placing his fingers under her chin, he pulled her into a soft kiss. Pulling back, Kenshin smiled._

_"…Absolutely beautiful.__ Just as you are."_

_"Hey Kaoru, you coming?"__ The redhead poked his head through the gap in the door._

_"Yea!__ Just a second…"_

_He stepped in. _

_"What are you doing?" Sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, was Kaoru, scribbling on some paper in a leather book._

_"Just writing."___

_Kenshin__ sat on the edge of her bed._

_"Well I see that, but what're you writing?"_

_"A diary entry."___

_"A diary?__ Since when do you have a diary."_

_Kaoru looked up and chuckled, "Since when are you so nosey?"_

_Looking back down, she continued writing. Moments passed before Kenshin felt restless and impatient._

_"C'mon Kaoru!" he whined, "We're going to be late for the movie!"_

_"Alright alright," she clicked her pen and placed the diary on the bed, "I'm done."_

_Pushing herself off the bed, she took hold of Kenshin's hand and, planting a small kiss on his cheek, she led him to the door. After walking out, Kenshin turned to close the door and saw something on the leather-bound diary._

_It had small gold letters inscribed on the cover._

_'When all is lost… Confide.'_

_The door clicked shut._

_"But…. Why? Why Kaoru? Why'd it have to be us…why couldn't He just let us be? Why couldn't He let us live happily ever after like the story says? Why--"_

_Kaoru brought her index finger to his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Shh…. It's alright…... it's alright."_

_"No…its not Kaoru," he whispered, "What… what am I going to do without you?"_

_"You'll be fine, I have faith in you… love will find a way to conquer all, remember?"_

_Kenshin's__ face scrunched up in sheer pain as the severity of the situation sank in, HIS Kaoru is being taken away from him; and he couldn't prevent it. Out in the distance sirens could be heard._

_"Please… please hold on Kaoru, they're coming! In no time you'll be in the emergency room. You'll be fine…" he desperately brought her into a warm embrace, "Don't leave me….. please."_

_He pulled back and gently pressed his forehead against hers, she smiled an all-knowing smile. _

_They both knew the ambulance wasn't going to make it in time.___

_Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled her close, never wanting to let go. Her soft lips with his… her breath against his cheek… her beautiful azure eyes…everything he loved about her... were now his last. He reluctantly pulled back, only to see her last genuine smile._

_"I love you…"_

_"I love you too, Kaoru..." _

_With that, her eyes fluttered shut, never to open again…and never to return the heart he'd so willingly given her those many years ago…_

_There was knocking at the door to the grim room._

_"Kenshin?"__ Misao gently pushed the door open and stuck her head through._

_He was alone, curled up in a fetal position in the darkest corner._

_"Kenshin?"__ Misao repeated, carefully stepping into the small bedroom with a Tupperware container full of cookies in her arms._

_"I've made your favorite cookies, chocolate chip and macadamia nut." She spoke softly as she cautiously made her way towards him._

_"L-leave me alone…" Kenshin's voice quivered as he spoke with a voice not of a teenager, but of a grown man with nothing to fear but himself._

_"Kenshin I…"_

_"I said… Leave me… alone!" He growled again. _

_It was that split second did Misao notice a metallic shine suddenly flicker right from where Kenshin was. Immediately dropping the container of cookies, Misao sprinted towards the window to pull aside the curtains. The second the moonlight landed on Kenshin, Misao lunged at him._

_"GET OFF OF ME!"_

_"KENSHIN!__ STOP IT! GIVE ME THE KNIFE!"_

_"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kenshin tried to bite at her arm. _

_Kneeing him in the stomach, Misao tried to reach for the knife._

_"NO!! KENSHIN YOU CAN'T…"_

_"GET…" With a shove from Misao, Kenshin's sweaty palms lost his grip on the knife, "OFF!"_

_Suddenly, there was the bone-chilling sound of flesh being sliced open._

_Then again.___

_Misao__ tumbled backwards, staring wide-eyed at the man before her; as blood trickled down his face and body._

_"Kenshin…"_

_Blood was everywhere… and it originated from ONE place. _

_"…Kenshin……your cheek."_

_There, in the moonlit corner, the man once named Kenshin was no more. For in the eyes of the beholder, they will not see a scarred man; but a tormented soul… trapped in an empty shell. In his scar and in his eyes, they see the pain and _feel_ his pain... never forgetting the man with the lost heart._

_Kenshin__ and his beloved stood in the park._

Kenshin slowly began to regain his conscientiousness.

_"You are everything I live for; every breath I take is for you. I'd let millions of lives parish just to spare you a moments pain." He takes the ring out of the box and takes a hold of her left hand. _

Everything was so clear to him now.

_"You are my angel, my heart, my soul. If we were too ever part… I wouldn't know what I'd do. But what I do know…is that with this ring," He places the ring on her finger, _

He loved her…

_"I'll promise you my life, everything I am; I'll be the man of your dreams, your knight in shining armor. I'll promise you that even if one day I were to lose you, I will never forget my love for you," He pauses the final time, and kisses her hand softly, _

No… He LOVES her… He still loves her.__

_"That is why I'm asking you... my beloved Kaoru. Spend eternity by my side, and hope that death will never force us to part. _

But it did…and now that he remembers, it was tearing him apart.

_Say you'll marry me Kaoru, and let me grant you the right to make me the happiest man alive." Her words were almost inaudible through her tears, but he heard her; and that was enough to make his life worthwhile. "Yes, YES!… Of course I'll marry you Kenshin!"_

As all the memories faded and Kenshin regained his vision, the first thing he felt was the worst pain he's felt in a decade. He had forgotten! How could he have forgotten??

Kaoru stared at the older man before her; no longer did he have the cold and pain-stricken eyes he's held for so long, they had become a soft vulnerable lavender. Tears clouded Kenshin's eyes as they eventually pooled over the corners and trickled down his cheeks.

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru smiled as her heart filled with joy.

"Kenshin! You remember…"

She was cut off as his lips descended onto hers, his arms desperately holding her as close as he could. His lips moved gently, yet hungrily against hers, before reluctantly pulling back to look down into her soft blue eyes.

The tears did not stop.

"Oh Kaoru…I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry," He gripped her white dress as he nestled his face into the crook of her neck, his endless tears dampening her shoulder.

"Shh… Kenshin it's alright."

"No it's not…" He murmured guiltily, "I loved you Kaoru… no… I LOVE you… and I forgot. How could I forget?! How could I have been so stupid?!" He choked out more pained sobs as Kaoru tried to calm him down by gently running her hands through his hair.

"It wasn't your fault my love… none of it was ever your fault. Was it not I that died?"

Kenshin pulled back and gripped her shoulders. Looking into her eyes, he shook his head.

"No… don't say it's your fault. It's not! IT WAS THAT DRUNK BASTARD! HE RUINED IT FOR US! HE…"

"Shh… Calm down Kenshin. It's okay…" Kaoru gently lifted his hands off her shoulders and held them up to her lips, planting soft kisses on his hands.

"Come, follow me." Kaoru held his hands in hers and led him past the swing and toward a small creek that ran along the sign of the hill. Walking across the small bridge, Kaoru took Kenshin to a small cement bench by the many Sakura trees. Sitting down, Kaoru saw that Kenshin had become much more calm and collected.

Moments passed as Kenshin stared absent-mindly at the woman before him. He couldn't believe Kaoru was sitting there in front of him. HIS Kaoru. Scrutinizing her every feature, all these questions flowed into his mind as reality sunk in. Ten years have passed, yet she seemed no older than seventeen years old. What had happened all these years? How could she have disappeared in the airport? Why was she gone for so long? Was she really………dead? Everything was just so surreal.

Kaoru was sitting beside him, her eyes staring at the soft grass in front of her as her brow furrowed as if in deep thought. Suddenly Kaoru turned really pale, and Kaoru's head suddenly snapped up and turned to look at Kenshin. Her eyes were filled with dread.

Worried of what was the matter, Kenshin reached for her, only to have his arms go straight through her… as if she was some figment of his imagination. As soon as he did that, the color in Kaoru's face drained and she looked as if she just had her heart torn in two. Then, as quickly as it had begun, Kaoru lost her transparent state and become solid once again. But now… tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and Kenshin stared at his arms in denial and confusion.

What had happened? Why did his arms go through her like that? What was going on?!

"Kaoru…? What… what happened?"

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as her lips quivered.

"Oh Kenshin… I'm so sorry."

Kenshin's eyes widened in fear as he reached for her again, this time he made contact with her skin, and he held her firmly so that she couldn't break eye-contact with him.

"What's… happening?" he demanded.

"This…" she responded. Then, suddenly, Kaoru glowed with this blinding light, causing Kenshin to let go to shield his eyes. A soft gust of wind swirled around them as in collaboration with the light, and within seconds… everything faded back to how it was. Removing his hands from his face, Kenshin was in awe at what he saw before him.

Kaoru's appearance had completely changed. Her plan white dress was now wrapped into layers of beautiful folds, her hair was twice as long as it was as it flowed captivatingly down her shoulders, and an extremely long pearl belt with a crystal heart pendant hung from her slender waist.

She smiled sadly and walked towards him.

"Kaoru…"

Reaching for her porcelain hand, it happened once again. Kaoru turned pale and translucent, and his hands passed through hers.

"I'm so sorry Kenshin… but…" she brought her hands back to her chest, and a light flashed through her fingertips. Bringing her hands back out to Kenshin, she made a jester for him to take the small object. "Take it…" She painfully choked out.

A lump rose in the back of Kenshin's throat as he felt the tears returning, for before him lay the small object he had thrown into Lake Biwa those many years ago.

"The ring…"

Kaoru nodded as a small tear trickled down her smooth cheek.

"You promised me your life, your love, your soul… everything you were when you gave me this ring. You gave me your heart… and I never gave it back."

Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Give it back?! No… she wouldn't…

"No…" he begged, "No you can't." He pushed her hands away and stepped back, "NO YOU CAN'T!" The tears were now flowing freely, practically blinding him.

Kaoru choked painfully, "Please Kenshin… just take it."

"NO! I GAVE THAT TO YOU! IT'S FOR YOU! A PROMISE IS A PROMISE!" Stumbling over a tree root that stuck out of the ground, Kenshin desperately regained his footing as his despair seemed to take over his senses.

Kaoru shook uncontrollably as her sobs echoed through the soft silence in trees.

"Please Kenshin…"

"NO!! I LOVE YOU KAORU! DON'T YOU GET IT?! A PROMISE IS A PROMISE! YOU DON'T' JUST… YOU DON'T JUST…" Kenshin stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground, placing his palms on the dirt he gripped the dirt angrily as he squeezed his eyes shut. His gasps and sobs shook him so much that he cursed himself for losing control.

Kaoru slowly walked over to where he was hunched over in the dirt. Kneeling down, she touched his arm, which he immediately wrenched away.

"Kenshin…" she whispered sadly.

"You don't…" he whispered raggedly, "you don't just give something like that back…" Reluctantly, Kenshin brought his sorrowful eyes to hers.

"Don't you… don't you love me Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered, petrified of what she would say.

Kaoru's eyes-widened at the question and wrapped her arms around him; squeezing him tightly.

"Of course I love you, I love you as much as anyone can…but…" Suddenly, she turned translucent once again and her arms fell through Kenshin's body.

"But… look at me Kenshin. I'm… I'm fading." She whispered.

Kenshin pushed himself up to look at her directly in the face. Within moments, Kaoru was whole again… and upon meeting his questioning eyes, Kaoru continued.

"The diary, the clues, everything I left for you… was for you to be able to come back to Japan and find me when you were ready. Although it was my time to go, I had selfishly left with something that was not my own. I left with your heart… your undying devotion and love. Because of that… I left you with such pain. It was then I realized I've left a pained soul behind… and if I didn't come back to fix what I've done, I'd forever be a lost soul.

"Lost soul?"

"Yes Kenshin, lost soul…I'm an Angel-to-be Kenshin."

Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"To leave a loved one behind and to have them go through the pain that you've gone through… is sinful. Thus, I had up to ten years to give you back your heart, your sanity, and everything you've lost, or else…"

"You'd …you'd…"

"Yes. I'd wonder in between life and dead… forever." There was a pregnant pause, as Kenshin searched Kaoru's face for a sign… a sign that what she was saying was a joke. But it was futile… he knew that she was telling the truth… the atrocious truth.

"And… what would happen if I were to take the ring?" Kenshin hesitantly asked.

"Everything that's happened, the therapies, the pain, everything… will no longer exist. You will have never met me, and you'll go about your daily life as if nothing ever happened."

"What?" Kenshin's eyes bore into Kaoru's, as this horrible decision rested on his shoulders. Either refuse to take the ring and let his first and only love perish, or take the ring and have the love they shared disappear forever. Kenshin shook his head in denial.

"Kenshin… I'm," Kaoru began and she tried to hide her grief-stricken voice, "I'm sorry…"

"There… there is no other way is there?" he asked quietly.

Kaoru paused for a moment, scared to answer.

"No… I'm afraid there isn't Kenshin."

Kenshin tried to drown his grief in a world of reasoning. In a world where he knew what Kaoru said was right… in a world where the mind prevails over all. But it was here that Kenshin's heart still broke through. He had spent too long forgetting Kaoru and everything she was to him, and to do it again? For as long as he lives, and maybe eternity? But if he doesn't…it will be his own selfish deed that will send her into a state of confusion and she will be lost forever. Why? Why does it have to be like this?

"What would you want Kaoru?"

Kaoru was completely caught off-guard by his question for she didn't even consider if he wanted to know what _she_ wanted.

"I want you to be happy Kenshin, and if letting you forget about us will make you happy, then…"

"But will _you_ be happy?"

There was another awkward silence as Kaoru pondered her answer.

"Yes. I'd be happy knowing that you are going about your life…finally…pain free."

Kenshin's eyes darted across the dirt ground as he tried to make his decision. There just HAS to be another way! There HAS to be!

Kenshin suddenly hoisted himself up and stood stone still, sticking his hand out towards Kaoru.

"I'll take the ring."

Kenshin's eyes were distant and cold; his lips were tightly shut and for once, he seemed to actually know what he was doing.

Handing him the ring, her lips curled into a hopeful smile… a smile which he did not return. Gripping the ring tightly, Kenshin turned around and began walking stiffly towards the house. Taking out something from his pant pocket, Kenshin made a strange rubbing movement against his torso.

"I may be taking the ring," he started harshly, almost painfully, "but I WILL make another way. I WON'T give up and I WILL make us work." Kenshin stopped in his tracks, "Even if it's my last resort."

Kaoru's eyes widened at what she heard. He will make another way…even if it's his last resort? His last resort…what would his last resort---? Wait… No! HE WOULDN'T?!

"Kenshin! Please! Don't do anything drastic--"

It was too late, Kenshin popped the ring in his mouth and swallowed it.

Everything stopped.

Kenshin jolted up; gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Looking around, he found that he was in his apartment in New York City. Feeling the soft cotton-like texture against his skin, Kenshin glanced down and saw that he was in his bed. Lifting his palms he stared at his hands, and then tugged at his blankets and clothes. He was in sitting in bed with nothing on but a pair of sweatpants and a white tank-top. Leaning forward and bringing his knees up, he rested his right arm on his knee while he rubbed his hand with the other. Was everything a dream? A terrible nightmare? The hills, the history… the bright light? Was it all a stupid figment of his imagination? But…then why was it was so real?

Kenshin looked over at the bedside table. It was 6:49 AM.

"Ugh… I'm going to be late for work."

Swinging his legs over to the side of bed, Kenshin sauntered over towards the bathroom and turned on the light. As he approached the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth, the phone rang. Sighing and mumbling something about 'the damn phone', Kenshin walked over to where the cordless phone sat on the kitchen counter and beeped it on.

"Yea?" Kenshin answered groggily, not expecting who was on the other line.

"Oh g'morning luv!"

"What…?"

"Oh c'mon… Don't tell me you've forgotten the voice of your one and only Jennika!"

"What… who…?" He stammered.

"My god! You've really lost your marbles haven't you? I'm your college sweetheart!"

Kenshin's brows furrowed in confusion. College sweetheart? Lost his marbles? He concluded that it must be a British expression.

Within seconds, Kenshin felt himself become overwhelmed with mixed with emotions, thoughts, and… memories?

As he was about to tell the strange woman off, an awkward feeling arose in his stomach, followed by a strange surge throughout the body. All of sudden, Kenshin remembered who the person was… as if the thought had 'popped' in his head.

"Oh… hey Jennika. What are you calling so early for? I'm going to be late for work…"

"Work? Last time I checked it was Sunday."

"It is?"

"Well yes… don't you remember the lil' get together we had with Sanosuke and Megumi yesterday?"

"Uhh… no?"

"Oh c'mon! Remember? We had to leave early because you had some unfinished errands to run for your boss."

Kenshin paused for a moment to think. Did he really 'get together' with Sano and Megumi yesterday? Is it really Sunday? And is Jennika really his girlfriend? Sighing in defeat, Kenshin could only think of the most logical and sane explanations...... of course he did, of course it is, and of course she is.

"Oh… yea, now I remember." He lied, not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

Jennika laughed, "Anyway, since you're a natural early bird, I wanted to call you before I missed you. Don't forget that you promised me to accompany me to the airport at half past two this afternoon."

"Oh… Yea okay. I'll remember."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright then. Laters dear!"

"Bye."

Beeping the phone off, Kenshin tossed the across the room and onto the couch. Trying to justify his memory-loss by that he must've had too much alcohol the night before, Kenshin walked back into the bathroom and turned on the facet. Turning off the facet and dipping his hands into the pool of water that had accumulated in the sink, he splashed his face with cool water hoping that it might wake him up. Then, drying his face with a towel, Kenshin brought his arms up against the mirror and leaned against the glass… staring at his own reflection.

"What is wrong with you Kenshin? What the hell did you drink last night?" Sighing, Kenshin just stared at himself for what seemed like forever. Where had he gotten that cross-shaped scar? Try as he might, he couldn't remember the reason behind that awful mark on his cheek.

Then, something caught something out of the corner of his eye. Bringing his left arm off the mirror, Kenshin squinted against the light as he tilted his arm to get a better view. There, on his wrist, was a scar that seemed to have been a from a knife or razor and looked to have been very deep.

Where did I get that—

Kenshin's eyes suddenly widened.

"I remember something like this happening in that dream I had……how could I have a scar from something that happened in my dream?" Kenshin whispered to himself, "Wait… if this happened… then," he ripped open his tank-top. There, in the center of his chest over his heart, was a word that was formed by scabbed over scratches.

"…Kaoru…"

_Handing him the ring, her lips curled into a hopeful smile… a smile which he did not return. Gripping the ring tightly, Kenshin turned around and began walking stiffly towards the house. Taking out the Swiss-army knife Kenshin had received from Takeo from his pant pocket, Kenshin flipped out the small knife and began making digging and scratching movements against his torso. Careful not to cause too much damage, Kenshin quickly slashed those five letters. K…A…O…R…U._

_"I may be taking the ring," he started harshly, almost painfully, "but I WILL make another way. I WON'T give up and I WILL make us work." Kenshin stopped in his tracks, "Even if it's my last resort."_

_Swallowing the ring, Kenshin could only hear the faint echoes of a voice calling out to him and the feeling of blood trickling down his body as everything flashed before his eyes… then, everything stopped._

Kenshin couldn't believe it… small parts of the 'dream' Kenshin could remember began to make so much sense. It _really_ wasn't a dream… he DID make another way… and now…

Kenshin ran back into his bedroom and frantically began changing his clothes.

He IS going to make it work. He IS going to make _them_ work. He IS going to see Kaoru again.

Not bothering to lock the door to his apartment, Kenshin sprinted out of the apartment and down the hall; eventually making it down the hall and out of the lobby into the cold New York streets.

"It seems you've underestimated you're beloved."

Kaoru stood in the bright misty room, eyes closed, murmuring something under her breath as she held the long pearl chain and heart pendent in her hands. Stopping for a moment, Kaoru opened her eyes and replied.

"I have to stop him."

"Oh Kaoru," The older angel made her way towards Kaoru, so that she stood only a few feet behind her, "you know you can't stop free will."

"I know," Kaoru gathered the strands of beads into here hands and held it in the center of her heart, closing her eyes, Kaoru continued. "I know I can't stop free will. But there's nothing against trying."

"But Kaoru… it's useless." The angel stepped around so that she could see the young angel before her. "You've spent ten years trying to help him… waiting. It's too late now Kaoru."

Kaoru merely kept her eyes shut, ignoring and unresponsive to what her confidant said.

"Kaoru," she reached and firmly grasped Kaoru's shoulders, "Listen to me."

Kaoru reluctantly opened her eyes to look at the older women before her.

"You can't do this. You've gotten what you wanted… you've saved him."

Kaoru's eyes clouded over as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Saved him? I didn't save him Veronique! I've corrupted him! Even though I'm here and safe. Even though I am finally a full fledged angel… I could never let him do something so drastic just because of_ me_! He needs and he deserves so much more."

Shrugging off the Veronique's hands from her shoulder's, Kaoru began walking into the thickening mist that had accumulated around them. As Kaoru entered the mist, she made her way towards a large, silver, glowing whirl pool, and threw her pearl chain into the radiant liquid. Immediately, the chain dissolved and the whirlpool expanded and spun faster.

"Kaoru… you know the severity behind what you're doing."

"Yes… I know."

"If you don't make it back in one hour, not only everything you've done would be reversed and all that waiting would be pointless, you'll become a lost soul.

"Veronique," Kaoru stopped at the edge of the pool, "I understand that you're looking out for me, and have been for the past decade, but I have to try. I have to stop Kenshin from committing suicide."

Stepping into the pool, the silvern liquid engulfed Kaoru and exploded into a blinding bright light, within moments Kaoru was gone.

"Oh Kaoru… I hope you know what you're doing."

Thrusting open the doors to the street, Kenshin wasted no time in frantically searching around his surroundings for some form of easy transportation. Next to the street, was a middle aged man no taller than Kenshin, stuffing luggage into the back of his large SUV. Sprinting towards the SUV, Kenshin ran for the driver's side of the car. Hoping that the car keys would already be in the car, Kenshin flung open the car door and jumped in.

"Yes!" Kenshin grabbed the key that lay on the passenger seat, and shoving the key into the ignition, the car roared to life.

"Hey! HEY!! GET OUT OF MY CAR!!" The older man screamed as he began to make his way towards the front of the car.

It was too late, Kenshin sped out of the parking spot and was now speeding recklessly down the busy New York street.

Overcoming the nauseating feeling that arose in Kaoru as she flashed into view, she glanced down at what she wore and where she stood. Kaoru was wearing a simple Cardigan top with a zip-up sweater, and a pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled into her typical ponytail with her signature indigo ribbon. Although enjoying the closest feeling of being alive again, Kaoru felt that this was no time to celebrate for she came to do something…something very important.

As she gracefully made her way through the alleyway toward the busy downtown New York streets, the sound of tires screeching and people screaming for others to get out of the way sent shivers down her spine.

_Oh no Kenshin…_

The sounds of a roaring engine and skidding tires got closer.

_Please tell me it's not you…_

Kaoru began running toward the street as the car got closer… thus followed by screams.

_Please…_

As Kaoru ran into the street, a large SUV came hurling down at her, and in the driver's seat… was Kenshin.

_No Kenshin… no…_

Strangely enough Kenshin did not see anything before him, hence the SUV did not stop. Within second, Kaoru thought she was going to face death once again, but was then surprised as the car went through her as if she did not exist.

_What?_

The SUV continued screeching down the streets as Kenshin made another skidding turn.

_How could this be? I thought… I thought if I came back I could… _

Kaoru's mind filled with questions and doubt as her eyes clouded over with tears.

_How could this be?! How can I help Kenshin if I can't even touch him?! If he can't even see me?!_

Another scream could be heard down the block along with the sound of a crazed machine. Angrily wiping her tears away, Kaoru thrust her head up high, and turned toward where Kenshin went.

_No… I don't care if I can't touch him or see him, I can't go back now. All I can do is try…_

Running as fast as she could ever imagine doing, Kaoru sprinted down the streets toward the streets.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"GO! GO GO!"

"HE'S GONE INSANE!"

"OH MY GOD!! RUNNN!"

Terrified citizens jumped and dodged the SUV as it surged angrily and mercilessly through the crowd and traffic. Swerving and screeching from side to side, Kenshin's eyes narrowed in blood lust. He felt no care for any life, he felt no need to slow down… all he felt was his need to make his promise come true. To make _them_ work… to make it happen. It wasn't long before Kenshin's lips curled into an angry snarl and he screamed in frustration.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE HIT ME?! SOMEONE FUCKING HIT ME!!"

Frustrated, Kenshin sped up to a store that sat at the corner of the street, crashing through the glass windows and running into the a busy street. A monstrously loud horn could be heard as it howled down at the smaller car in front of it. Whipping his head towards the origin of the sound, Kenshin could only catch the sight of two large headlights heading straight towards him. Without a moment's hesitation, the large semi-truck rammed into the side Kenshin's SUV.

Kenshin felt everything snap in his body as he was thrown out of the car.

Glass shattered into a million pieces.

The warm feeling of blood escaped his body.

The SUV was crushed into large layers of metal.

Everything stopped.

Everything went black.

Hearing the sound of an atrocious crash echoing through the streets and intersections, Kaoru's heart sunk and everything she felt in her bones turn into ice.

_NO!..._

Feeling as if her legs were apart from her body, she sped down the road as fast as she could.

_NO! Please let it not be Kenshin!_

Seconds felt like centuries as Kaoru sprinted around the cars that had consumed the New York streets. Citizens got out of their cars as a few yelled obscenities or merely asked questions out of curiosity. It wasn't until Kaoru's gut told her she was getting closer toward were Kenshin was did her heart begin to fall apart. Within the next turn, Kaoru's eyes fell upon a large truck's dented bumper and the same SUV she had saw Kenshin driving in earlier… only this time, it was mutilated.

"No…" The knot in the back of Kaoru's throat finally gave away as she no longer choked back the tears, "No Kenshin…"

There lay her beloved, the one she had come for… covered in his own blood.

"No Kenshin… No!"

Kaoru rushed over to Kenshin's side, reaching toward him, Kaoru stopped as she remembered that she was not able to make contact with anything…or anyone. Tears cascaded down her porcelain face as she let out a soft, despairing whimper. Kaoru prayed that Kenshin was alright… that he might still be breathing. Getting up to from her crouched position, Kaoru felt hope rise in her heart and she got up to find some sort of medical help. As she began to move away, a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Kaoru…?"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she whipped her head around.

"It's really you…"

There, on the pavement, lay the helpless Kenshin with his eyes minutely open… his mouth curled into a subtle grin.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru immediately ran to his side and knelt down.

"You see me Kenshin?" She whispered.

His voice was weak and soft, almost inaudible, as he spoke again.

"Isn't it ironic… that this is how… you had died?"

Kaoru frantically reached for Kenshin's shoulders, completely forgetting her translucent state. Only this time, she did not go through him. Her petite fingers gripped onto his limp shoulder as she gently ran her other hand against his cheek. Confused, yet relieved on why she had suddenly become tangible, Kaoru's brows burrowed slightly in pain as she stared into those beautiful lavender eyes.

"Don't cry Kaoru…didn't I tell you… I'd make another way?"

Kaoru's tears were dampening Kenshin's blood encrusted shirt as they flowed freely down her smooth cheeks and onto his chest.

"But why Kenshin? Why did you do this?"

"Because… I've made another way…"

Even more confused, and frustrated, Kaoru croaked, "How Kenshin? How could you make another way if… if…"

"Kaoru," Kenshin interrupted, "Don't you get it yet? You had come back for this…unfinished business…because you left me pained." Kenshin coughed as blood gurgled at the back of his throat, "But even when you did…you left again … nothing changed."

The color in Kenshin's face seemed to drain even more as he brought his cool hand against hers, "You never fixed anything. You never took away my pain."

Shocked at the reality behind the truth in Kenshin's words, Kaoru froze. He was right… even though she came back, she had achieved nothing. Everything she had done was, and has been, completely useless. Breaking her thoughts, Kenshin began to cough violently as blood spewed over the side of his mouth. Trying to calm down his choking fit, Kenshin continued.

"This way…" throwing up more blood, he seemed to struggle to talk as he drowned in his own blood, "We… can…be together…"

Gently wiping the beads of sweat from his face, Kaoru's vision became blinded with tears as she held on tighter to his other hand. If Kenshin died, everything would be over… they would never be together. If she didn't help him before her time was up, everything she's done and everything she's given up would've been futile.

"No Kenshin… you don't understand--"

Letting out another heart-wrenching gurgle, Kenshin smiled as blood trickled down from the corner of his lips. Raising his cold pale hand up to Kaoru's soft cheek, he spoke.

"We…can be together…"

As his eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered shut, Kenshin's body went limp as his hand dropped from her cheek… plopping down next to his cold lifeless body.

His smile was still plastered on his strangely peaceful face; one that has finally found genuine joy.

"No… NO! YOU CAN'T KENSHIN NO!!"

Overcome with anguish and indescribable sorrow, Kaoru screamed at the limp form before her. Gripping Kenshin's shoulders, she shook him relentlessly… as if it might awake him.

"NO…. no…no…no…………oh please no…"

Defeated, Kaoru laid her head down on Kenshin's chest as she wept.

Wept to the heavens.

Wept to his soul.

Wept for everything that's happened.

And wept for everything that's worth weeping for.

Ring.......Ring………Ring…RRii-

"Moshi moshi?"

No answer.

"uhh… Moshi moshi?"

"Soujiro…" Sano…his voice is so broken…so pained.

"What is it Sano? What's wrong?"

"It's… Kenshin…"

"What? What about Kenshin?" What's going on…what could have happened?

"He was found dead at the site of a car accident in downtown New York… the car they said he was driving was found completely mutilated… they declared him dead on impact."

"What? It can't have been Kenshin… Kenshin's here in Japan—how could…?"

"WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS SOUJIRO?" Sano choked out sobs, "He's dead… I saw it… I saw the body. It's him…He's dead"

He's dead.

The words hanged in the air… heavy…already beating away at my heart. Was Kenshin not just here in Japan? How could this be true?

"You're lying Sano…"

"What?! Soujiro! I WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT…"

It can't be true…

"NO!! YOU'RE LYING!! ALL OF YOU… YOU'RE ALL LYING!"

It can't be…

"I'M NOT LYING SOUJ--"

A loud crash rang through the apartment and the line got cut off.

"But……. Don't you find this as an exception?"

"Veronique--"

"Please! Let me do this… They love each other… fairytales never end this way. Let them live happily ever after."

Moments passed before the voice answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes… I am positive."

"Alright then Veronique, do as you please."

Reaching behind her to get hold of one of the large white feathers, Veronique yanked it from one of her wings and tossed it into the swirling crystalline whirlpool before her. Whispering an incantation beneath her breath, everything was absorbed into a blinding light.

"May you live happily ever after Kaoru… May both your sacrifices be rewarded."

Veronique's body was pulled into the light and everything stopped.

Backing up from the mob of people that slowly crowded around the crime scene, the pained figure floated ghastly across the ground.

_Look at them with their curiosity…_

"What happened—OH MY GOD!"

_None of them know…_

"Is he dead?"

_They don't even see me._

"HURRY! HE NEEDS HELP!"

_They don't even feel me._

"He looks like he's already dead…"

_None of them understand._

"QUICK! SOMEONE CALL 911!"

_None of them will ever understand._

Slowly drifting away, Kaoru made it through crowd that surrounded the corpse.

_I am forever lost._

Suddenly, a strange sensation surged through her body and it caused her to freeze in her tracks. Having lost all hope, Kaoru did not even try to move out of her frozen state. Instead, she just stood there… staring to no where in particular with her eyes glazed over.

"Where do you think you're going?"

_That voice…_

Miraculously, Kaoru felt her body loosen up and she was able to turn around.

_It can't be…_

Meeting those beautiful lavender eyes with that of hers made her legs numb, sent her heart into overdrive, and made her body felt melt. There before her, was the most gorgeous creature that Kaoru had ever laid her eyes on. His whole body glowed and was traced with a kind of elegance no word or phrase could ever describe. He was perfect.

"Kenshin…"

He smiled.

_Could I be hallucinating? Is it really him?_

"I told you I'd make us work."

"Kenshin…"

Opening his arms, he beckoned her to come to him… to hold him… to love him.

Running into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his waist and swore beneath her breath to never let him go.

"Oh thank you God…" Kaoru sobbed into his chest, "Oh thank you…"

Kenshin embraced her back and smiled.

Feeling strangely 'angelic', Kaoru looked behind her.

"Oh my gosh……… I have wings."

"And so do I." It was then, Kaoru noticed the glorious wings spread behind Kenshin.

"How did this…"

"That's not important Kaoru, what's important is that I'm yours, and you're mine… and that will be true for all of eternity."

Leaning up, Kaoru eagerly, yet gently, pressed her lips to his. Those soft, luscious lips moving against hers made everything in the past, the pain, the troubles, the waiting… everything worthwhile.

_I love you Kenshin…_

_I love you Kaoru… My heart… my soul… my angel. _

When I first saw you I already knewThere was something inside of youSomething I thought that I would never findAngel of mine 

A/N: I hope you all liked it! I have to say this is the very first fic I've ever had the determination to finish. I know it took FOREVER… and the ending wasn't exactly what I had hoped… I guess it was just a big ball of confusing mumbo jumbo lol --… anyways… I'd like to thank all the reviewers that had left me the greatest reviews, and those soon to come! I'm not sure what I'm going to do now that this is done and over with… I guess we'll just have to wait until my creative juices start overflowing again. Till next time… this has been Ang3l MoMO!

PS: If you liked this fic, please go and watch the music video that inspired me to write it. Nickelback – Someday. I do not own that idea, but it did help my brainstorming .

For all of you, please do me this one last favor and review this last chapter and/or this whole story. Greatly appreciated!


End file.
